Volvería aqui
by Titi25
Summary: "La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas". Colección de "One Shots" basados en la relación de amistad de los miembros del BAU Team (tambien hay algunos personajes originales en la mezcla). Si has leido "El pasado siempre nos alcanza" podría considerarseles como historias hermanas, no obstante, pueden leerse como piezas independientes
1. COINCIDENCIAS

_**Nota de Autor:**__UA/Una pieza independiente. No forma parte del UA de "El pasado siempre nos alcanza". _

_**Emparejamietos: **__De canon (JJ/Will) (Beth/Aaron Hotchner). _

_ Spencer Reid/OCF (Amistad)_

**_Personajes:_**_ BAU Team/ OCF/OCM/ Henry LaMontaigne/__ Jack Hotchner/_ Mary Donovan

_.:*:._

_Únicamente aquellos que evitan el amor, pueden evitar el dolor del duelo. _

_Lo importante es crecer, a través del duelo, y seguir permaneciendo vulnerables al amor._

_ Jhon Brantner_

_.:*:._

La pequeña mano, curvada en un ángulo forzado, se aferraba firmemente a la del adulto con el cual caminaba con desgano por los amplios pasillos del centro comercial. Llevaban un par de horas vagando juntos entre las tiendas de ropa, artículos para el hogar, deportes y comestibles, evadiendo, tácticamente, la sección de juguetería, libros y chuches.

Una pareja de adultos señalaba la ruta a seguir, iban empujando un carro de compras muy por delante del dúo peculiar. La única mujer del cuarteto lideraba la excursión: Decidiendo sobre las compras y haciendo oídos sordos de las quejas de los chicos. Todos la seguían resignadamente, cada uno llevando el tiempo de compras de la mejor forma posible.

El grupo anduvo relativamente unido hasta que algo despertó la curiosidad de los más rebeldes de la pequeña tropa. Había un llamativo grupo en una sección del patio de juegos internos que de inmediato capturó su atención. Unos cuántos niños y adultos agolpados en torno a lo que parecía ser un taller de marionetas.

Ignorando las indicaciones de los adultos que empujaban el carro, el par inquieto que iba por detrás decidió caminar hacia la atractiva actividad.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para ver lo que pasaba, el pequeño hombrecito comenzó a dar saltos para poder mirar.

-¡Tío Spence!- El niño rubio de ojos azules gritó con total impotencia - ¡Álzame!- Le pidió con mirada suplicante

El hombre se hincó y tomó en brazos al pequeño bribón para que pudiese observar el espectáculo que los titiriteros obsequiarían a su cautiva audiencia.

…..:*:…

**Teatro de marionetas**

Un niño de cabellos castaños, no mucho mayor que Henry, apareció al frente del escenario, luciendo un simpático traje de cola y un sombrero de copa negro. Saludó al público con una reverencia, ganándose el suspiro colectivo de las madres que se habían apoderado de cuanto espacio disponible quedaba para sentarse.

El pequeño dio una brillante sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta, se rascó la cabeza, se mordió la uña de uno de sus dedos y tras unos minutos de vacilación adicional, respiró profundo y comenzó a recitar -"Cuenta una vieja leyenda de los indios Sioux que una vez llegaron hasta la tienda del viejo brujo de la tribu, tomados de la mano, Toro Bravo, un valiente joven guerrero y Nube Azul, la hija del jefe, una de las más hermosas mujeres de la tribu…"-

Seguidamente una mujer menuda con ojos melados y cabello castaño, se asomó por detrás del escenario, sosteniendo hábilmente un par de títeres.

.

_**El público encantado, miró atento la entrada de los que suponen**_

_** sean "Toro Bravo" y "Nube Azul"... cogidos de la mano.**_

.

Mientras las marionetas avanzaban hacia lo que debía ser la tienda del viejo brujo de la tribu, la titiritera hacía todo tipo de gestos en dirección del pequeño presentador para que se trasladara a su lado,_ tras bastidores_, lo que ganó una risa colectiva de los espectadores.

La mujer sonrió con un marcado rubor en sus mejillas, pero la gente a su alrededor aplaudió para respaldarla en la representación.

El travieso presentador, quien perdió su sombrero en la carrera por llegar a la parte de atrás del teatrillo, volvió a dejar escuchar su voz – "¿Mami, costaba tanto esperar a que yo saliera?-

_**Nuevamente el público adulto estalló en carcajadas.**_

-!Tesoro! -La mamá le animó- … ¡Tienes que decir tus líneas!- La joven madre lucía una mirada miserable. Tenía una sonrisa temblorosa y torcida, mientras sus mejillas sonrosadas iban aumentando de tono hasta un rojo más intenso que el anterior

El chiquillo aclaró la garganta de nuevo y tomando un tono de solemnidad hizo su entrada para que empezara la acción –"Hay que ver que la juventud cuando está enamorada… Actúa de forma alocada"-

Conforme andaba la obra, el pequeño tomó otro de los títeres y copiando la destreza de su madre, empezó a manipularlo.

-¡Viejo Brujo!- La voz de la madre se forzó a un tono más grave, mientras movía hábilmente al muñeco que representaba al "Toro Bravo"

De seguida cambió su voz a la normalidad y la marioneta femenina comenzó a trabajar- ¡Sabio brujo!, queremos consultaros-

El Brujo, manipulado por el más pequeño detrás del teatro, hizo una aparatosa aparición desde la tienda, tumbando la mitad del escenario.

Risas siguieron de todos los presentes, incluso de Henry y Spencer.

La pareja sobresalía por encima de la multitud y la atormentada madre ya había hecho contacto visual con el hombre con el niño rubio alzado en sus brazos. Spencer, de repente, sintió una enorme simpatía por la mujer y a la distancia en la que estaban alentó para que Henry lo imitara en levantar en lo alto sus pulgares para demostrarles a los titiriteros que todo estaba genial.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Todo eso sin detener la acción.

.

**_Y así siguió la escena…_**

**_._**

TORO: Nos queremos mucho.

NUBE: Y nos vamos a casar.

TORO: Nos queremos tanto que tenemos miedo que algo pueda nuestro amor separar. Queremos un conjuro, algo que nos garantice que podremos estar siempre juntos, que nos asegure que estaremos uno al lado del otro hasta encontrar el día de la muerte.

NUBE: Por favor. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

.

**_Vino un silencio que no formaba parte del guión._**

**_._**

El Brujo de repente no se movía... Y la madre miró a Arturo consternada...

.

**_..Y la marioneta del brujo adoptó una posición extraña,_**

**_mientras que el pequeño titiritero se rascaba la cara…_**

**_._**

**Más risas se escucharon**

-¡Arturo!- La madre dijo entre dientes... Y volvió a florecerle en los labios una sonrisa de disculpas dirigida a un muy divertido Spencer Reid parado al fondo del público encantado

.

**_Aplacado el picor de la mejilla del aprendiz de titiritero, _**

**_continúa la representación…_**

**_._**

BRUJO: Hay algo… Pero no sé… Es una tarea muy difícil y sacrificada.

NUBE: No importa.

TORO: Lo que sea.

BRUJO: Bien, Nube Azul, ¿Ves ese monte al norte de nuestra aldea? Deberás escalarlo sola y sin más armas que una red y tus manos, deberás cazar el halcón más hermoso y vigoroso del monte. Si lo atrapas deberás traerlo aquí con vida, al tercer día después de luna llena. ¿Has comprendido?

NUBE: Si.

BRUJO: Y tú, Toro Bravo, deberás escalar la montaña del trueno, y cuando llegues a la cima encontrarás la más brava de todas las águilas y solamente con tus manos y una red, deberás atraparla sin heridas y traerla ante mí, viva, el mismo día en que vendrá Nube Azul… ¡Salgan ahora!

.

**_Los titiriteros sacan las marionetas de escena, esta vez sin ningún daño. _**

**_Cuando la audiencia comienza a inquietarse, Arturo se pone de pie por delante._**

**_._**

-"Pasaron los días y la tribu siguió con sus tareas habituales"- El niño comenzó a recitar- "Los pájaros cantaban, las nubes se alejaban. Ninguno suponía cómo iba a terminar la leyenda, porque por aquella época aún no la había contado nadie"–

De súbito, Arturo se quedó en blanco. Miró inquieto en dirección a su madre, quien le susurró una parte del parlamento. En seguida el chico le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callase.

–"…Y el día indicado, en el momento preciso, los dos jóvenes llegaron al poblado, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo"- De nuevo el presentador novato hizo una carrera veloz al otro extremo del teatro.

.

**_Entran de nuevo las marionetas, ésta vez Toro y _**

**_Nube llevan unas bolsas en sus pequeñas manos_**

**_._**

TORO: ¡Viejo Brujo!

NUBE: ¡Sabio brujo!, hemos cumplido con la misión.

BRUJO: Poned las bolsas en el suelo y alejaos unos pasos.

**_._**

**_Nube y Toro hacen lo que les ha pedido el otro_**

**_._**

BRUJO: ¿Volaban alto?

TORO: Sí, sin duda, como lo pediste. ¿Y ahora, los mataremos y beberemos de su sangre?

BRUJO: No.

NUBE: ¿Los cocinaremos y comeremos su carne?

BRUJO: ¡Tampoco!... Haréis lo que os diga a continuación. Tomad las aves y atadlas entre sí por las patas con unas tiras de cuero. Cuando las hayáis anudado, soltadlas. ¡Y que vuelen libres!

**_El niño tomó un par de nuevas marionetas que representaban un águila y un halcón. Luego que su madre maniobró con Nube y Toro para hacer lo que el brujo le pidió, el niño movió a las aves que se arrastraron por el escenario, incapaces de volar._**

**_Porque atadas, como estaban, sólo se podían estorbar la una a la otra y con el tiempo terminaron picoteándose entre sí._**

Entonces el niño habló de nuevo como lo venía haciendo para representar la voz del brujo- "Este es el conjuro. Jamás olvidéis lo que habéis visto, vosotros sois como esta águila y este halcón. Si os atáis el uno al otro, _**aunque sea por amor**_, no sólo viviréis arrastrándoos por el suelo, sino que tarde o temprano, empezaréis a lastimaros el uno al otro. Si queréis que el amor perdure, volad juntos, ¡pero jamás atados!"-

Las marionetas salen de escena y el presentador vuelve a ponerse al frente-"Ya ven niños, la moraleja de hoy es que no podemos amarrar a los que amamos, hay que dejarlos volar muy, muy alto- El chico alzaba sus manos por encima de la cabeza para ilustrar sus palabras- Y digo yo, ¿ Os costaba tanto soltar a los dos bichos antes de marcharse del cuento?- El niño agarra las dos marionetas que representaban las aves e intenta soltarlas, pero su madre las mueve para hacer que lo picoteasen- ¡OUCH! – Grita Arturo a todo pulmón y suelta las marionetas - ... ¡No pasa nada!- Aseguró con una sonrisa socarrona a toda la audiencia. Se tumbó en el suelo metiendo sus manitos por debajo de la cabeza- Mejor me voy a dormir hasta que alguien suelte esos bichos… Que tengan feliz tarde y no olvidéis hacer todos los días un nuevo amigo- Cerró los ojos y el público chilló con risas, silbidos, vítores y aplausos

**Fin de la representación**

…..:*:…..

Terminado el acto, las personas se empezaron a dispersar, no sin antes dar sus halagos y cumplidos tanto a la dama como al niño. Henry se apresuró en hacer que su padrino lo liberara en el suelo y salió disparado rumbo al aprendiz de titiritero.

-¡Ven Tío Spence!- Le pidió hablándole por encima del hombro en cuanto llegó al lado del niño que había recuperado su sombrero – ¡Woooowww!... ¡Pareces un mago!- Le dijo Henry refiriéndose a su atuendo

-...No me sé ningún truco de magia- Arturo se encogió de hombros –¡Mi mamá dice que sólo somos actores aficionados y aprendices de titiriteros!-

-Tio Spence hace magia- El chiquillo de ojos azules le dijo con evidente orgullo señalando al hombre que se acercó a los nuevos amiguitos -¿Verdad Tio Spence?-

-Es magia física...- Le dio un guiño a la mujer quien se detuvo de recoger sus trastos para acercarse a los dos extraños

-¡Yo soy Henry!- El rubio estiró la mano mientras Spencer sonreía por lo bien educado que estaba su ahijado- ¡Y éste es Tio Spence!- Miró hacia arriba al hombre que no pudo atinar más que a abrir sus ojos en plato y asentir con vehemencia

-¡Soy Arturo!- Habló el niño de cabellos oscuros- ¡Ella es mi mamá!- Punteó con el pulgar a la mujer por detrás de él

-Un placer conocerte: "Mamá"- Y contrario a sus instintos, ésta vez Spencer Reid extendió su mano hacia la mujer

-Lo mismo digo: "Tio Spence"- La mujer correspondió con una cálida sonrisa –... Mi nombre es Julieta... En realidad…-

-Hola entonces Julieta- Sostuvo la mano de ella, viendo aparecer de nuevo el rubor en las mejillas de la mujer e ignorando por completo el tono más oscuro que el rojo que él lucía en su propio rostro – Yo soy Spencer-

-Spencer- Julieta repitió. Luego notó que había mantenido, por más tiempo de lo normal, la mano de aquel desconocido. Lentamente soltó el agarre y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. Él metió las manos en sus bolsillos -¿Les gustó?- Preguntó ella haciendo un gesto en dirección de las marionetas que reposaban en el suelo.

-¡Estuvieron fantásticos!- Admitió el hombre con total sinceridad. Pese a los pequeños tropiezos del dúo de titiriteros, la representación había sido agradable… Más interesante que andar deambulando por los pasillos detrás de Will y JJ…

_Y en ese justo momento Spencer Reid cayó en cuenta que Henry y él se habían separado… Y no tenía idea de si Jennifer y Will los estarían buscando._

…..:*:…..

**En otro lado del centro comercial**

-Querida, Spencer dijo que dejaría el móvil en su mochila que está dentro del coche, no pierdas el tiempo llamando - Will le insistió a su esposa quien seguía irracionalmente marcando al móvil del padrino de su hijo- Vamos a regresar por donde mismo vinimos y seguro que los encontramos a mitad de camino. ¡No pueden haberse esfumado!- Dijo él sureño cogiendo el carro de compras y empujándolo en dirección del último lugar donde recordaba que el grupo había estado junto

-¡Voy a matarlo!- Gruñó Jennifer enterrando el móvil en su bolsa –Si lo ha dejado comer chuches o le ha comprado otro dinosaurio… ¡Te juro que lo mato!…- Remedó con convicción

-Spencer es el tipo más inteligente sobre la faz de la tierra... Cher...- Murmuró Will, un poco para distraer a la iracunda JJ -No se atrevería a romper tus normas...- Le frotó la espalda y la empujó a andar -Debe haber una buena razón para que se nos apartaran-

…..:*:….

**En el patio de juegos**

Spencer trató de mirar con disimulo a su alrededor, mientras que él, Henry, Arturo y Julieta desmontaban el aparataje del teatrillo de marionetas. Sentía un poco de remordimientos en la conciencia porque de seguro los padres de su ahijado andarían preocupados pensando que cualquier cosa les pudo haber pasado.

_¿Pero qué más daba?... Julieta era muy agradable… Y Arturo y Henry ya eran como compadres(*)…_ Pensó

-¡A ver!- Julieta se sacudió las manos al terminar de embalar la última pieza del escenario - Estamos tratando de mejorar nuestra función para presentarnos en una feria benéfica- Explicó a Spencer quien aún estaba hincado tratando de desencajar unas pequeñas piezas que iban guardadas junto a otros trastos

_Definitivamente la coordinación no es el mayor talento de éste sujeto_… La mujer pensó, dejando que en su cara se formara una sonrisa salida de la nada.

Spencer advirtió la picardía del gesto, pero no tuvo la malicia suficiente para descifrar los pensamientos de Julieta - ¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó él con un dejó de desconcierto

-¿Seguro que eres un mago?- La mujer de cabellos castaños, más bien claros, se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado de él –Tira fuerte hacia abajo- Le instruyó para que desarmara el montaje –Luego le das vuelta así...- Cogió las manos masculinas entre las suyas, en un acto enteramente maternal- Haces un poco de presión…- Se escuchó un sonido de liberación- ¡Y ya está!-

El hombre enarcó las cejas ante la facilidad con que el artefacto quedó reducido a pequeños segmentos que encajarían fácilmente en la maleta que disponía para meterlos –¡Eres buena con las manos!- Sugirió él

_Pero después de aquel inocente comentario, Julieta lo soltó como si de pronto una corriente eléctrica la hubiese tocado. _

-¡Lo siento!- Se sonrojó y buscó con la mirada, primero a su Arturo, que seguía jugando con su nuevo mejor amigo y después entre las caras anónimas de los visitantes del centro comercial

…..:*:…..

**En un corredor cercano al patio de juegos**

-¡Te dije que si regresábamos los encontraríamos!- Will reclamó la victoria al haber dado con el paradero de su hijo y su flamante padrino

-¡Oh sí!...- La rubia señaló con un dedo a donde estaba su amigo - ¡Ya veo _porque_ se han detenido!-

-¡Es muy bonita Cher!...- El sureño aprobó con un leve asentimiento, ganándose un codazo de parte de su mujer

- Debí saberlo... Basta con una cara bonita y unas piernas largas para que un hombre se olvide hasta de su propio nombre... ¿eh?- Sonrió Jennifer observando lo que estaba pasando -La próxima vez dejaré que Henry sea el que vaya a cargo- Meditó en voz alta, sacándole una sonrisa a su marido –¡Vamos hasta allá!…- Adelantó un paso

-Todavía no…- Will la sujetó

…..:*:…..

**En el patio de juegos**

-Tío Spence no sólo es mago…- Henry se acomodó la gorra de beisbol que se le había caído al suelo cuando se levantó de un cajón que le servía como asiento improvisado–Es un superhéroe… Igual que mi mamá y mi papá- Explicó- ¡Ellos atrapan monstruos!-

-¡Ah!... ¿Sí?- Murmuró Julieta mirando de reojo a Spencer. Ambos adultos estaban atentos a la conversación de los pequeños hombrecitos. Cada uno sosteniendo la mano del niño con el que habían llegado

-¡Woooowwww!- Arturo abrió la boca tan grande como sus ojos miel, una reproducción perfecta de los gestos de su hermosa madre

Spencer miraba intermitentemente a Henry, Arturo y a Julieta. Las caras alegres y curiosas de cada uno de ellos le hacían sentir francamente: _A gusto_

-¿Qué clase de superhéroe eres Tio Spence?- La chica ladeo la cara, copiando la expresión de sorpresa de su hijo –Un héroe épico de brillante armadura – Arrugó la nariz en un gesto divertido –O tal vez un héroe legendario como "Toro Bravo"- Frunció el cejo modulando el tono de voz grave que había utilizado para representar en el teatro – O tal vez eres "el hombre araña" en su atuendo de un Peter Parker cualquiera… - Levantó descaradamente sus cejas

El hombre no hizo más que reír. Henry lo halo de la mano, un tanto extrañado por la reacción.

_¿Por qué los adultos serán tan raros?…_ Ambos niños pensaron

Tras haber pasado su momento de risa. El hombre pareció estar considerando su respuesta. Entrecerró un poco los ojos y analizó la mirada severa de la joven madre que lo observaba atenta. Seguidamente le dijo -Si me preguntas si soy un héroe, de acuerdo con la acepción que la mitología y el folclore le dan a esa palabra- Respiró profundamente y momentáneamente perdió la pista de sus propias palabras, al detenerse en los ojos melados que lo miraban con interés -La respuesta seria: No!... No soy la encarnación de la quinta esencia de los rasgos que tradicionalmente se le atribuyen al héroe clásico, legendario o de la cultura de los comics- Sacudió la cabeza y se señaló a sí mismo con un gesto de menosprecio- No poseo habilidades sobrehumanas o rasgos de personalidad idealizados que permiten lograr hazañas extraordinarias- Se encogió de hombros. Inmediatamente decidió que si quería mantener su cerebro en funcionamiento, debía mirar a un punto diferente del par de bellos pero intimidantes ojos que lo paralizaban con su escrutinio, así que pasó a centrar su propia atención en un punto indeterminado en el espacio - En cambio, si me preguntas por su significado ampliado, donde un héroe es una persona que circunstancialmente salva a otras personas de un grave peligro, produciendo con ello un hecho notable...- Se armó de valor y volvió a cruzar su mirada con la de Julieta- ¡Entonces debería responderte que si!... ¡Soy una especie de superhéroe en el sentido más amplio de su definición!-

Arturo y Henry parecían bastante confundidos con la elaborada explicación. El niño de cabellos oscuros sacudió la cabecita para que el rubio supiera que aunque no había entendido ni media palabra, lo que hablaban los adultos tampoco le preocupaba mucho. Entonces el de cabellos dorados se le acercó y le dijo en voz muy baja - Mi mamá también dice que Tío Spence lo sabe todo: Se come las verduras sin protestar y lee montones de libros en vez de ponerse a jugar… Y su mamá nunca lo regaña- Y ambos asintieron convencidos porque ninguno de ellos se atrevía a cuestionar la sabiduría de sus mamás

Y de nuevo los dos pares de ojos de los más pequeñitos subieron corriendo a mirar al intrigante tío.

Julieta, por su parte, encontró aquella diatriba un tanto divertida.

-Entonces, "Tío Spence", ¿a qué es a lo que te dedicas... Exactamente?- La mujer lo miraba ahora con sobrada intensidad

-Trabajo para el FBI- Contestó sin más rodeos - Jennifer, la mamá de Henry es agente especial, igual que yo… Will, su padre, es un detective de la policía metropolitana-

-F… B… I…- Julieta estaba perpleja -¿Ah sí?... ¿Con armas, chalecos y todos?...- Enumeró cruzando su mirada atónita con la de Arturo- ¿Como el FBI de la televisión?...- La cara de emoción en la mujer era digna de una fotografía para enmarcar en un cuadro

_Quien lo iba a creer.._. Pensó ella... El hombre alto, delgado y atento que le había mostrado un pulgar para darle valor para continuar era nada más y nada menos que un federal.

Siguió su turno para reírse descontroladamente.

-¡Mamá!- Arturó la miró con ojos desorbitados

Spencer recordó que siempre llevaba con él sus tarjetas de visita, así que hundió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón –¡Toma!- Le dio el papel – Si alguna vez, Arturo o tú necesitan algo.. No importa el día, la hora o el qué... Estoy a tus órdenes- Sonrió mientras sus dedos largos rozaron la suave y femenina mano que se alargó para recibir lo que le estaba entregando

Julieta leyó la inscripción en la tarjetita. Luego, volvió a mirar a su alrededor como tratando de encontrar una manera de no terminar con la conversación –¡Gracias!- Fue lo que alcanzó a decir, antes de notar a una pareja que los observaba, con relativo interés, desde un extremo del corredor –Creo que tu hermana y tu cuñado han llegado a buscarlos- Señaló haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la pareja con el carro de compras.

_Spencer no tuvo corazón para corregirla y simplemente asintió._

-¡Vamos con mamá y papá!- Reid miró a Henry y luego hacia Jennifer y Will, quienes los saludaron desde lejos con la mano

-Es hora de regresar a casa…-Julieta le dijo a su hijo

Se despidieron sin mucho protocolo. Julieta tomó las mochilas desde el piso y Spencer dio unos pasos en retroceso antes de distanciarse definitivamente de ellos.

_Cada adulto, llevando de la mano al chico con el que habían llegado, comenzó a caminar por caminos separados._

…..:*:…..

Cuando estaban a pocos pasos de JJ y Will, Henry soltó la mano de su padrino y saltó a los brazos de su padre quien lo recibió para hacer su mejor representación del vuelo de Superman. Jennifer se quedó mirando a Spencer quien conservaba una sonrisa tímida y la mirada brillante.

-Asi que…_ ¿Casanova?_- Jennifer le dio un pequeño guiño –¿Te gusta esa chica, no?…- Lo interrogó

-¡¿Qué?!- Spencer sacudió la cabeza pero sin perder la risa tonta

-¡¿Supongo que le pediste su número?!- Will completó mientras dejaba a Henry en el asiento para niños en el carro de compras

-¡No!- Reid negó dándose cuenta que había olvidado _ese pequeño detalle_

Jennifer miró a los pasillos y entre la gente, pero no vio por ningún lado a la mujer y al niño. Volvió sus ojos a su marido, negando con la cabeza -¿Sabes al menos su nombre?- Preguntó un poco desanimada, conociendo a su mejor amigo, probablemente ni eso le preguntó a la muchacha

-Julieta- Murmuró él a manera de respuesta

-Julieta, _¿qué?_- Insistió ella

-Solo Julieta…-

Comenzaron a caminar hasta el área de aparcamientos. Jennifer se lamentó de no tener un nombre completo _y no haber tomado alguna fotografía_ _de la chica_. De haberlo hecho, quizá Penélope la hubiese podido localizar.

Le apenaba que su Spence fuera tan inocente en materia de sociabilizar.

…..:*:…..

**Dos semanas después**

Jennifer y Spencer estaban apiñados en el sofá del Jet. El caso que terminaron fue extenuante y largo. Habían caído rendidos una vez que despegaron y tras una hora de vuelo estaban tan profundos que si una explosión nuclear ocurría cerca de ellos, no les hubiesen logrado perturbar el sueño.

Derek Morgan y David Rossi estaban en los asientos al otro extremo, rellenando informes para aligerarle a Hotchner el trabajo. Morgan notó el persistente zumbido de un teléfono, sin tener una pista de a quién pertenecía el móvil al que estaban llamando. Luego se quedó quieto para observar al dúo en el sofá y notó que la vibración venía de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del genio.

-¿Le diste el número de Reid a algún periodista?- Rossi se inclinó sobre la mesa para murmurarle las palabras al agente moreno quien de inmediato soltó una risa

–Voy a tener que despertar a los gemelos fantásticos(*)… - Señaló Morgan al agente veterano cuando se reinició la serie de vibraciones -Parece que es importante-

…..:*:…..

Reid se estiró de mala gana para comprobar sus llamadas. El número en la pantalla no estaba registrado, y en su correo de voz no dejaron nada.

_Seguro no es importante, _se dijo. A su teléfono de trabajo sólo lo llamaban para consultarle.

_¿Y si se tratara de mamá?_... Pensó... _Se comunicarían a mi móvil personal_… Sacudió la cabeza sin mencionar palabras

_Nada de qué preocuparse…_

Se volvió a tumbar, empujando a JJ hasta el respaldo y apoderándose de la mitad de la manta que los cubría a ambos.

Y así durmieron hasta que aterrizaron.

…..:*:…..

Cuando llegaba a casa, cerca de las ocho de la noche, el infame teléfono volvió a zumbar. Maldijo un par de veces antes de deshacerse de la bolsa de mensajero y hurgar en su bolsillo por el condenado teléfono. Miró la identificación y resultó tratarse del último número del que le habían telefoneado.

-¡Dr. Reid!- Respondió en un tono monótono, que bien podría llamarse _grosero_

_-¿Mal momento?- Una voz femenina muy dulce surgió del otro lado de la línea_

-¿Julieta?- El nombre se deslizó de sus labios con expectativa y sorpresa

_-No quiero molestarte… Dr. Reid- La voz parecía agrietarse –Debí enviarte un sms… Eso hubiese bastado…- Murmuró vacilante_

-¡No!- Se apresuró en corregirla- Está muy bien que me hayas llamado. ¡Discúlpame tú, que no te contesté antes!… Venimos llegando de un caso en Alaska-

_-¿Alaska?... ¡Wooowww!- Podía imaginar la mirada traviesa de ésta mujer. Cada gesto en ella le resultaba fascinante y único, parecía haberlos patentado con derechos de autor – ¡Eso debe ser emocionante!…-_

-No lo creas…- Se tumbó en el sofá cuan largo era, y metió su brazo por debajo de la cabeza –¡Es más emocionante el poder estar de nuevo escuchándote!- Completó sin más

_La mujer al otro lado momentáneamente se quedó sin palabras. Tal vez era de familia el perderse las líneas del parlamento cuando la situación apremiaba._

-¿Cómo estás?...- Intentó salvarla del atolladero- … Me refiero a Arturo y a ti…-

_-¡Bien!- A Julieta le regresó el alma al cuerpo, pero sus palabras sonaban un poco desparramadas- Todo bien… Muy bien... Espero que tú también lo estés- Prosiguió_

-Estoy bien... y ahora mejor que bien- Sonrió y si sus sentidos de perfilador no le fallaban, estaba seguro que había conseguido que Julieta mantuviera una linda sonrisa en su cara

_-¡Fantástico!- Se oyó la alegría en la voz de la mujer. Poco a poco se iban normalizando los latidos del corazón a cada lado de los telereceptores -... Spencer... Bien... Fíjate... Te estoy llamando para saber si Henry y tú… Y los padres de Henry… ¡Por supuesto!… Les gustaría asistir a nuestra presentación que será en dos días-_

-¿La misma obra?- Le preguntó interesado

_-Nop…- La voz dulce y acogedora susurró- Es una presentación de teatro infantil donde participamos junto con otros niños sobrevivientes del cáncer. Arturo es uno de ellos, y como su padre no pudo contra la enfermedad, ayudamos a quienes pasan por esto sin un segundo pensamiento- Explicó -Todos los años formamos parte de una iniciativa para recabar fondos para las familias que siguen luchando y tenemos un grupo de actores aficionados que es bastante dedicado-_

-¡Cuentas con Henry y conmigo!- Él sonaba entusiasmado- Hablaré con JJ y Will para ver si pueden acompañarnos… Pero estoy seguro que al menos Henry y yo estaremos ahí-

_-¡Eso es increíble!- La alegría de la chica fue acompañada por un grito emocionado de fondo, que Spencer no dudó en atribuírselo a Arturo- Si tienes compañeros que quieran sumarse a la causa, por favor no dudes en extenderles la invitación-_

-Estoy pensando en hacerlo- Admitió

…..:*:…..

**El día de la obra de teatro**

Spencer Reid había invitado a cada integrante del equipo a mirar con él la obra de Julieta y a contribuir con su causa. Penélope fue la primera que se apuntó para seguirlo, arrastrando con ella a Derek Morgan y Dave Rossi. Jennifer también se vio motivada, la conmovía pensar que el pequeño Arturo fuese superviviente de una enfermedad tan condenadamente mala. Beth Clemmons, quien había viajado desde New York a reunirse con Aaron Hotchner, hizo lo propio para participar del evento y aprovechar la oportunidad de mostrarle a Jack lo maravilloso que es la solidaridad. Alex Blake fue la última en confirmar.

A las cuatro de la tarde del domingo, en un teatro de una universidad local, el grupo entero llegó a disfrutar de la representación. Ocuparon sus asientos en un palco reservado con una vista perfecta sobre el escenario.

La asistencia era a casa llena.

Habían dispuesto de malabaristas y magos… _Para felicidad de García no había presente ningún payaso_… Todos los actores y el personal de entretenimiento estaba conformado por familiares de los superhéroes que batallaban contra el cáncer. Tenían otros palcos reservados para personal médico, políticos, músicos famosos y algunas celebridades.

De un lado del escenario surgió la cara inconfundible de Arturo quien logró distinguir a Henry de entre el público –¡Mami, mami… Ahí están!- Señaló con la mano mientras rebotaba en el suelo de felicidad

Julieta, vestida como princesa medieval y llevando de la mano a Arturo, quien personificaba a un pequeño caballero, tomaron la escalera que conecta el escenario con el palco reservado.

-¡Henry!- Arturó chilló corriendo hasta que su amiguito con quien chocó las manos en alto

Spencer se puso de pie al ver al niño y la mujer. Su pulsó se aceleró y sintió que el corazón dejó de latirle ante aquella hermosa visión –¡Estas preciosa!- Alcanzó a decirle, ligeramente aturdido –Quiero decir… Eres una reina… O algo asi…-

-…Algo así- Sugirió coqueta –…Gracias por venir, significa mucho para mí…- Le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Significó mucho para mí que me invitaras- Le dijo entregándole una flor amarilla - Se supone que esto se hace al final, pero como una de mis amigas... - Miró de reojo a García - Me dijo que debo decirte "rómpete una pierna"(*), prefiero dártela ahora para que no pienses mal...-

-¡Es muy dulce de tu parte "Tio Spence"!- Se alzo en puntillas y lo volvió a besar en la mejilla - Veo que trajiste a toda tu familia- Se inclinó a un lado para dar un hola con la mano a todo el grupo que el joven agente había arrastrado

-_La familia_…- Pensó en voz alta- _… Algo así…-_ Asintió él

-¿Te gustaría quedarte para después?- Julieta había dado un par de pasos hacía atrás tomando en cuenta que la obra estaba por comenzar- Tal vez podríamos hacer algo... Digo... Si no tienes planeada alguna cosa ya...- El rubor de las mejillas no lo ocultaba ni el maquillaje para el teatro

-¡Eso suena genial!- Sonrió él dando pasos adelante para no separarse de la mujer - De hecho... Pensamos ir a cenar y me preguntaba si Arturo y tú nos querrían acompañar?-

-Es una cita...- Ella levantó un pulgar en el aire, como había sido su primer gesto amable

-Es una cita...- Asintió él mirando hacia atrás para ver a Morgan con una sonrisa burlona

-Bajas por aquí cuando finalice el último acto- Le indicó- Luego cruzas a la derecha... Encontrarás una puerta azul con mi nombre y el de Arturo... Ese es nuestro camerino... Allí te esperaremos... ¡A ti, a Henry y el nuevo amiguito!- Lo señaló a él, a Henry y a Jack, mientras tomaba de la mano a Arturo- ...Me encantaría presentarte con el resto de actores...- Lo miró directo a los ojos castaños - ...Y para que salgamos juntos, ¿vale?- Le sopló un beso en el aire a medida que se alejaba

Julieta y Arturo desaparecieron por donde mismo vinieron, mientras que Henry y Spencer volvían a sus asientos.

Rossi se puso de pie y dio un par de besos en las mejillas del genio - _¡È veramente bellisima!_..._¡Bravo ragazzo!(*)- _

Aaron Hotchner, Beth Clemmons y William Lamontaigne dejaron escapar algunas risas.

Mientras que Derek Morgan lo empujó por la espalda y le revolvió el pelo - ¡Así se hace, _Romeo_!-

Jennifer Jareau, Alex Blake y Penélope García le alentaban con tres enormes sonrisas.

…..:*:…..

**Pocos minutos más tarde**

El personal de entretenimiento, poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Las luces en la sala fueron apagadas, finalmente un seguidor de luz iluminó el medio de las tablas y una mujer de mediana edad emergió de detrás del telón.

-Estamos felices de darles la bienvenida a ésta obra benéfica que toca el corazón de todos y que nos invita a juntar voluntades para lograr un sueño:_** La cura del cáncer**_-

Mientras que la presentadora hablaba, las fibras internas de los ocupantes del palco iban siendo tocadas de diferentes maneras, la vida y la muerte eran para ellos una constante en sus vidas, pero más allá de esos hechos, **_la esperanza_** era una de las razones por las cuales continuaban haciendo lo que ellos hacían…

Como los que luchan contra el cáncer… El perder una batalla no significaba el fin de la guerra...

**_Y el camino que queda por delante es más importante que el camino que van dejando a sus espaldas..._**

-El día de hoy vamos a dedicarle ésta representación a una mujer de alma muy noble quien dedicó gran parte de su vida a buscar una cura a este padecimiento- La oradora guardó silencio- Ella ya no está, pero su legado perdurará y sus esfuerzos no serán en vano- Un hondo respiró se escuchó por los altavoces- Su vida se extinguió pero quien fue: Académicamente y como ser humano, logró dejar huella en muchos corazones, así que jamás podremos recordarla con tristeza, sino como a ella le gustaría: Con mucha alegría, porque fue una luchadora y una amiga maravillosa... Ella decía que la vida no tenía significado si la vivíamos sin alguien acompañándonos en nuestro camino, que debíamos compartirla para que así tuviera un verdadero sentido... Y aquí estamos compartiéndola, y celebrando la vida... ¡Nuestras vidas y su vida!- La mujer caminó a un lado seguida por el rayo de luz. El telón se abrió revelando a una mujer delgada que los miembros de la unidad enseguida reconocieron- Y para hablarnos de ese legado, vamos a recibir con un fuerte aplauso a la Dra. Mary Donovan, sobreviviente de un tumor y madre de nuestra recordada y querida Maeve…-

Mary Donovan mostraba una sonrisa dulce y ojos profundos. Recibió el micrófono de manos de la presentadora y se quedó mirando un punto sobre la nada. Esperó que cesara el aplauso con el cuál la recibió el público y murmuró un agradecimiento. Cuando por fin hubo silencio dijo- La vida es un regalo precioso, debemos vivir cada minuto como si fuera el último... Nuestra Maeve luchó junto a nosotros para encontrar la cura a este mal- Las lágrimas amenazaban con ahogar las palabras- Y la ironía de la vida, es que yo estoy aquí y ella no está- Bajó la mirada y se detuvo por breves segundos- Pero esa no es una buena razón para dejar de vivir... Mi hija vivió y murió creyendo en la fuerza del amor... Si ella estuviera aquí nos diría: Nunca te detengas, nunca dejes de creer, no pienses con la lógica, escucha la voz del corazón... Sigue tu camino... Valora la vida que tienes y haz una diferencia haciendo el bien para ti y para el resto de la gente-

El auditorio de pie, dio una hermosa ovación... Y antes que la obra arrancara, más de uno de los espectadores dejaba caer emotivas lágrimas...

_.:*:._

_Dejaste tu sol en mi destino, tu ardor sin miedo, _

_tu credo de amor y ese afán, ¡ay...!. _

_Tu afán, por sembrar de esperanza el camino!_

_Eladia Blazquez_

_.:*:._

…..

REFERENCIAS

(*) TEATRO DE MARIONETAS: Obra "**Volad juntos, pero jamás atados". **Este guión está inspirado en una vieja leyenda de los indios Sioux norteamericanos y enseña acerca del respeto por la naturaleza.

(*) COMPADRES: Como Modismo es una palabra que se usa para referirse a la situación de "Mejores Amigos", "Compañeros del Alma", "Amigos Entrañables", "Compinches", etc.

(*) LOS GEMELOS FANTÁSTICOS: "Zan" y "Jayna", son superhéroes extraterrestres de DC Comics. Su primera aparición fue en el cómic Super Amigos # 7 (octubre de 1977), escrito por E. Nelson Bridwell y dibujado por Ramona Fradon. El mismo año aparecieron en la popular serie televisiva Súper Amigos de la productora Hanna-Barbera.

(*) ROMPETE UNA PIERNA: Dicho que se usa en el teatro para desear buena suerte a los actores.

(*) _¡É veramente bellisima_!...¡Bravo ragazzo!: Expresión italiana que traducida al castellano puede significar: Es verdaderamente bellísima, muy bien muchacho


	2. ESPERANZA

**_Nota de Autor: _**_Una pieza independiente. Post __Zugzwang. Puede leerse como parte del UA de "El pasado siempre nos alcanza" o interpretarse como una escena perdida dentro del canon._

___**Personajes:** Penélope García, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau y Monica Kingston._

_.:*:._

_Encuentra un lugar en tu interior donde haya alegría y la alegría quemará el dolor_

_Joseph Campbell_

_.:*:._

_Inspirado en el episodio S07E08 "Hope"_

_.:*:._

Mónica se rehusó a seguir conteniendo las lágrimas. Su instinto maternal emergió desde el foso oscuro en que lo había sepultado su corazón. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el frente del salón, dejando vacío su asiento en la última fila. Se paro al lado de él y lo estrechó con sus cálidos brazos.

El hombre que un día fue su salvador hoy se estremecía junto a ella, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo de sus sollozos ahogados.

Lo mantuvo cerca de su pecho, como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo. Lo consoló con paciencia y le susurró palabras de aliento. Esperó a que dejara de temblar y cuidadosamente acunó sus mejillas entre sus manos para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Ya pasará… Lo estás haciendo muy bien- Le dijo con la calidez de quien conoce de tristeza y quien aprendió a sobrevivir a pesar del dolor –Llegará un día que ya no te dolerá tanto. No te puedes negar la _esperanza_ cuando ya has conocido el amor-

El hombre asintió dócilmente.

La mujer se apartó de a poco y él volvió a mirar de frente a las anónimas caras de las personas sentadas en círculos concéntricos alrededor de donde él se encontraba.

Se sujetó al valor que le daban un par de ojos oscuros y otro par de mirada más clara, sentadas en primera fila… Apretó los puños, respiró hondo y cambió su peso entre ambos pies.

Se estremeció otra vez… Sólo un poco.

Reunió fuerzas para volver la vista al frente y continuar.

-Es entonces…- Volvió a escucharse la voz quebrada de aquel hombre de pie en medio del salón- Es entonces cuando pienso que si le hubiese insistido más en que debía dejar que mi equipo y yo la ayudáramos con su acosador… Acosadora, al final de cuentas…- Se aclaró la garganta y después de un respiro grueso que tuvo que dar si quería evitar el volver a llorar- Quizás…- Suspiró- Quizás hubiésemos hecho alguna diferencia y estaría aun con vida- Bajó la mirada al suelo incapaz de soportar todos los ojos que lo estaban viendo con una expresión de comprensión mezclada con un profundo dolor -… Pienso que fue tan injusto que nunca pudimos hablar frente a frente, ni darle aunque fuera un abrazo… Agradecerle todo lo feliz que me hizo sentir en esas horas que compartimos entre cartas y llamadas- Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y posó sus ojos sobre un punto indeterminado del techo – Quisiera olvidarme de todo, pero no puedo... Tampoco paro de soñar con varias versiones de su muerte y cada vez que me despierto siento un vacío que crece y crece- Suspiró de nuevo –Se que toda esta conducta es ilógica, sobre todo para mí que soy un hombre de ciencia… Sé que ya es tiempo suficiente para que mi mente pasara de la fase de dolor emocional a la aceptación (*)… Pero sólo sé que no puedo-

Y finalmente se quedó callado… Su pecho oscilaba rápidamente como si hubiese corrido una carrera de obstáculos…

Miró de nuevo las caras de todos, las expresiones de todos… Y fue consciente que hablar de lo que sentía, con ese grupo de personas desconocidas… _Al menos en su mayoría_… Logró aliviarle un poco la pena.

Se sentó a un lado de la rubia de ojos más claro, quien lo abrazó fuertemente y lo sostuvo un rato… Ella también había ido a llorar su pérdida. Así como él, ella lloró mientras contó el sufrimiento de haber conocido la muerte con el suicidio de su hermana…

Y descubrieron que así como la alegría nos une, también nos unen las lágrimas.

La otra rubia caminó hasta el frente. Miro las caras de los presentes. Cada uno sumido en sus propias reflexiones. Las confidencias que allí compartían y que formaban parte de la cura a las heridas de sus almas atormentadas, daban un nuevo significado a la solidaridad humana.

-Todos tenemos heridas que queremos curar, es la razón por la cual nos reunimos- Hablo después de un breve silencio – Tenemos que creer que cada vez que nos juntamos para contar nuestras penas, una parte de esa herida se cierra- Miró a Jennifer y a Spencer que estaban tomados de manos, así como lo estaban todos mientras escuchaban esas palabras de Penélope que anunciaba la despedida – Nunca dejaremos que esas personas que amamos se vayan de nuestras vidas… Lo único que haremos es recordar lo mejor de su paso por nosotros y agradeceremos cada momento que nos regalaron- Suspiró – Y parafraseando a un gran amigo que perdió trágicamente a su esposa – Volvió a mirar directo a los ojos de Reid – No lloremos la muerte de quien partió, celebremos la vida y el amor que nos regaló-

Todos se levantaron y poco a poco fueron dejando el salón vacío. Quedándose al final solos los tres amigos y la mujer que hace años había perdido a su hija... Pero que se negó a perder la Esperanza...

_.:*:._

_Cuando llegues al final de lo que debes saber, estarás al principio de lo que debes sentir. _

_Khalil Gibran_

_.:*:._

(*) **ETAPAS DEL DUELO**: Suele durar entre 2 y 12 semanas, aunque puede persistir hasta los 6 meses cuando se trata de la pérdida de un ser querido muy allegado

1. **Fase de Negación**. Negarse a sí mismo o al entorno que ha ocurrido la pérdida.

2. **Fase de enfado e indiferencia**. Euforia o enfado por no poder evitar la pérdida.

3. **Fase de Negociación**. Negociar consigo mismo o con el entorno, entendiendo los pros y contras de la pérdida.

4. **Fase de Dolor Emocional**. Se experimenta tristeza y dolor por la pérdida.

5. **Fase de Aceptación**. Se asume la pérdida, pero jamás se olvida.


	3. VENIR A TI

_**Nota de Autor:** Una pieza independiente dentro del universo alterno de "El pasado siempre nos alcanza". Acompaña las piezas ESTOY PARA TI (Capitulo 4 de esta serie) y SIN INVITACION (Capitulo 5 de esta serie)_

_.:*:._

_La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; _

_un corazón que habita en dos almas._

_Aristóteles_

_.:*:._

-¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí eternamente? – Se cruzó de brazos frente a él mientras sostenía abierta la puerta – ¡Vamos!... ¡Entra de una vez!- Lo incitó a pasar echándose a un lado

-¿Cómo esta todo?- Le preguntó sin desviarle la mirada, mientras hacia su camino hasta el interior de la casa

-¡Estoy mejor ahora que te decidiste a venir!- Anunció dulcemente - ¿Tú como lo llevas?... ¿Has dormido mejor?…-

Se quedó parada de espaldas a la puerta, viéndolo como él parecía detallar cada pared, cada mueble y cada cuadro…

_Tal y como si no hubiese pisado aquella casa en años._

Luego se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su mirada fija en él... Ella esperaba paciente a que le contestara.

-Me siento mejor- Una respuesta "pre-empacada" que no era para nada sincera. Él estaba seguro que ella lo sabía y que se lo dejaría pasar porque lo quería tanto que no le antagonizaría para no hacerle daño - … Estoy trabajando duro en el asunto del sueño… Y cada día duermo un poco más- Le dijo, recalcando sus últimas palabras.

La observó detenidamente. Estaba más delgada, se veía menuda y hasta parecía más joven: En su blusa blanca de algodón, zapatillas de correr y pantalones de mezclilla.

Él jugaba con la correa del bolso marrón caramelo que le atravesaba el pecho.

-¿Un chocolate caliente?-

-… Si no es molestia, preferiría café-

-¡Buen intento!- Ella sonrió y le dio un toquecito en el brazo- No pienso alimentarte el vicio el día de hoy- El par de ojos azules se iluminó con malicia – Ya sabes dónde poner tus cosas. Te estaré esperando en la cocina-

Sus dedos se alargaron para quitarse del cuello la omnipresente bufanda violeta. La dejó colgada en un perchero junto con su gabardina azul. Deslizó por encima de su cabeza el bolso de mensajero y lo depositó en una silla. Luego lo abrió y sacó una caja, no muy grande, envuelta en papel de colores brillantes.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor, manteniendo una sensación extraña acerca de algo en esa casa… No se trataba del silencio reinante… Era una escalofriante sensación de que alguna cosa faltaba…

Escuchó un silbido burlón que venía desde la cocina, junto con una versión de su nombre, pronunciado con voz cantarina.

Levantó la cara y se mordió los labios. Ella le hizo un guiño, sosteniendo en el aire un par de tazas blancas. Caminó hacia ella tratando de conectar qué era lo que no encajaba en el lugar.

-¡Un regalo!- Anunció con alegría mirando lo que llevaba en las manos –…No era necesario- Agregó

-¡No es para ti!- Se apuró en corregirla. Fue su turno de ser divinamente cínico – Se lo he traído a Henry…- Su expresión de pronto se convirtió en sombría – No he venido a verlo desde lo de _Maeve_ y pensé que tal vez era bueno traer algo para que hicieramos juntos-

-Créeme…- Comenzó a decirle ella –No te hace falta comprarle un regalo para que vaya corriendo a colgarse de tu cuello- Terminó de explicarle dejándolo mudo

Él se acomodó en una silla junto a la barra en la cocina y tomó entre las manos la taza con el chocolate recién servido.

-...Vamos a guardárselo para que pueda abrirlo mañana – Le propuso solemnemente y entonces lo vio arrugar el entrecejo

-¿Dónde está?- De repente quiso saber. No era normal encontrarla sola en casa, y menos un sábado en la mañana. Desde que había nacido su hijo, los sábados y domingos que ella permanecía en la ciudad estaban declarados como los días oficiales de la unidad familiar

-Está con Will- Respondió con la voz monótona, como una cuestión de notable cotidianidad

Y fue cuando Spencer puso las piezas del rompecabezas juntas: Lo que notaba extraño en la casa era que las fotos de Will ya no estaban… Ni los pequeños detalles que normalmente le recordaban su presencia en cuanto entraba.

Había estado tan sumido en su propio duelo que había dejado de notar los signos inequívocos de los problemas en la mujer que consideraba más que una simple compañera de trabajo: Era su confidente, su mejor amiga… Su hermana…

-¿Segura que todo está bien?- Spencer le volvió a preguntar

-No viniste para que habláramos de mí…- Le respondió guiñándole un ojo. Luego se quedó mirando un largo rato el contenido de su taza– Veamos genio, ya sabes... Todo cambia… Pienso que no necesito explicarte que con el tiempo las personas... _Y las relaciones, _también cambian-

-En realidad las personas no cambian con el tiempo- Le dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –La estructura conductual de una persona se fija normalmente alrededor de los quince años. El resto de los llamados "cambios" son simples manifestaciones de adaptación a las circunstancias o de demostración de quienes realmente son bajo el supuesto que ese individuo está comportándose de manera reprimida-

-Uhmmm- Ella arrugó la nariz y lo miró de reojo

-Pero supongo que no es a eso a lo que te refieres- Se aclaró la garganta. Volvió a mirarla, bajo una nueva luz, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. No le había dicho gran cosa pero todo en torno a ella hablaba a volúmenes. Sintió ganas de darse un puñetazo en la cara por haber sido tan ciego y dejarla sola haciéndole frente a lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Sobreviviremos…- Murmuró ella

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- No quería sonar acusador, pero lo estaba siendo

-Estabas encerrado en tu casa y no querías ni vernos- Un golpe bajo. Estaba siendo cruelmente sincera y él lo sabía. No podía juzgarla, él se lo merecía

-Ahora estoy aquí-

-Pero para hablar de ti… No de mi- La mujer apoyó su rostro sobre su mano izquierda

Él sonrió por breves momentos. Jennifer estiró su mano derecha y le acarició la mejilla. Él parpadeó un par de veces para centrarse de nuevo.

Últimamente estaba actuando distante. Él mismo se había encontrado ausente de todo cuanto le rodeaba, ensimismado en su_ paraíso perdido de cartas, llamadas, sonrisas, palabras_…

Ella le sonrió. Rodeo con ambas manos su propia taza y se dio cuenta cuanto lo afectó cuando dejó de acariciarle la cara... _Lo vio seguir el viaje de su mano hasta la mesa y retorcerse en la silla como si el frío de la ausencia de ese leve toque de piel contra piel lo estremeciera._

-¿Qué puedo decirte?- Susurró él

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras- Suspiró ella y le acomodó detrás de la oreja un mechón rebelde del cabello encrespado y desordenado que se empeñaba en ocultar de su vista la mitad de la cara del hombre que estaba a su lado – Si no quieres hablar... No pasa nada... Estás aquí y eso me basta-

Movió levemente su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos de mar. Viéndola de esa manera se sentía como si por fin había encontrado la tranquilidad.

-Cuando todavía estabas enojado conmigo por lo de Emily te escuché decirle a García que a pesar de que querías arrancarme la cabeza por haberte ocultado la verdad, si volvieras a pasar por lo mismo y te tocara volver a elegir una mesa donde echarte a llorar, y escoger un hombro donde enterrar tu cara para no gritar…-

-Volvería a venir aquí… Y te volvería a escoger a ti…-

_.:*:._

_La amistad del hombre es con frecuencia un apoyo;_

_la de la mujer es siempre un consuelo._

_Jean Paul_

_.:*:._


	4. ESTOY PARA TI

_**Nota de Autor:** Una pieza independiente dentro del universo alterno de "El pasado siempre nos alcanza". Acompaña las piezas VENIR A TI (Capitulo 3 de esta serie) y SIN INVITACIÓN (Capitulo 5 de esta serie)_

_.:*:._

_Quiero ser tu fortaleza en tu debilidad, quiero ser tu apoyo y contigo poder contar._

_Anónimo_

_.:*:._

Fue uno de esos días que llegado el momento de cerrar el caso, ninguno en el equipo sentía que su trabajo había hecho algo de diferencia.

Cuando trabajaban con víctimas de abuso infantil solía ser así: Ningún esfuerzo era suficiente, el daño por lo general ya estaba hecho y las cicatrices de los afectados solían ser permanentes.

Y quien mejor para saberlo, que alguien que padeció en sí mismo un dolor como el de aquellos pequeños…

Éste caso, en definitiva, había golpeado seriamente el ánimo de Derek Morgan.

Subió al jet en piloto automático, se echó cuan largo era en el sofá y se encajó en los oídos los audífonos para entregarse a la música y alejarse de la realidad.

…..:*:…..

El resto de los pasajeros abordó unos minutos más tarde y se fueron acomodando por aquí y por allá…

Todos muy conscientes de no quererlo molestar.

…..:*:….

Jennifer también estaba afectada: Ser mamá de un niño pequeño removía sus fibras más sensibles ante el dolor ajeno. Y si existía en el mundo del crimen un acto atroz que la lograra desmoronar internamente era el ser testigo y conocer la diabólica perversión de los delincuentes que osaban atentar contra las versiones más débiles e inocentes de los seres humanos.

…..:*:….

Se metió en una de las butacas, se sacó los zapatos de tacón y se abrazó a las rodillas mientras miraba la noche acariciar la ventana.

No se dio cuenta cuando Spencer Reid ocupó el asiento al frente de ella, encendió la lámpara de lectura y abrió un libro que, _lo más probable_, era que otra persona, aparte de él, se interesara alguna vez en leer.

La presencia del uno al otro haciéndose silenciosa compañía…

…..:*:…..

Un movimiento brusco en la aeronave la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miró al frente, _la primera vez desde que subió al jet,_ y encontró la mirada tranquilizadora de Spencer. Un suspiro de ella, seguido de un hola dibujado en los labios de él fue la única señal que finalmente estuvo consciente que no estaba sola.

Continuaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, hasta que ella renunció al contacto y se puso de pie, caminando hasta el final del pasillo.

…..:*:…..

Dave Rossi se aproximó al muchacho. Se quedó de pie, solamente observando. Cuando notó que no haría un movimiento para pedirle que se sentara, decidió tomar la iniciativa por su propia mano.

-¿Me creerías que es más fácil leer un libro si cambias consecutivamente de hoja?-

Reid lentamente levantó la mirada.

-Ya sabes… Hacer esa cosa de genio que tú haces: Acariciar con el dedo las páginas y pasarlas rápidamente a velocidad sobrehumana-

Reid cerró el libro y sonrió.

-En todo el viaje no has completado ni la cuarta parte del primer libro… Y es tiempo como para que ya fueras por el tercero de la pila que te vi arrastrando fuera de la maleta-

Reid se movió un poco del asiento y se inclinó al pasillo para comprobar donde estaba JJ.

-Como tú… - Continuó hablando Rossi- Todos hemos notado su cambio- Dijo ahora en tono más confidente. Se había acomodado con las piernas cruzadas frente al genio, señal inequívoca que la conversación pretendía llevarla para largo – Sabemos que JJ está atravesando un mal momento, y así como estamos para ti… Para ayudarte a través de todo lo que estás viviendo… Ella nos tiene a su lado… Y espera contar contigo- Lo señaló con un dedo –Ella y Henry, más que nunca, te necesitan de su lado-

-JJ me conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber que aunque yo no sepa exactamente que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, siempre puede venir a mí y encontrar que estaré aquí a su lado- Volvió a abrir el libro- Siempre he estado al alcance de su mano- Enterró los ojos de nuevo en su falsa lectura en cuanto vio que la rubia regresaba por el pasillo.

La chica sonrió al encontrar que Dave había invadido su asiento y sin dar un mal momento decidió mudarse al puesto vacío al lado del genio.

Y así se quedaron…

…..:*:…..

El vuelo duró un par de horas más y para el momento que aterrizaron, fue la voz ronca de Spencer que le anunció que habían llegado…

Ella se había quedado dormida recostada en su hombro…

El lugar donde se sentía segura, a pesar de todo… Y al que tanto le gustaba volver

…..:*:…..

_Los lazos de la amistad son más estrechos que los de la sangre y la familia._

_Giovanni Boccaccio_

_.:*:._


	5. SIN INVITACION

_**Nota de Autor:**__ UA. Se ubica temporalmente después del episodio The Gathering (S08E17). Puede leerse como una pieza independiente y/o relacionada al UA de "El pasado siempre nos alcanza". Acompaña las piezas VENIR A TI (Capitulo 3 de esta serie) Y __ESTOY PARA TI (Capitulo 4 de esta serie)_

_.:*:._

_Vino, enséñame el arte de ver mi propia historia,_

_como si esta ya fuera ceniza en la memoria._

_Jorge Luis Borges_

_.:*:._

Se sorprendió con la ocupación en el lugar. Debía ser un restaurante realmente bueno para tener tantos clientes, sobre todo considerando lo difícil de su acceso y que era casi la medianoche de un día miércoles.

Un chico de piel trigueña y lavada, impresionantes ojos marrones, cejas pobladas, nariz estilizada, cabellos espesos y negros, vestido con una túnica blanca y el tradicional dothi(*), se le acercó al verla entrar. La saludó con un ademán respetuoso y le sonrió con la calidez con la que se recibe una agradable visita en el hogar. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa sin decirle más. El hombre menudo, no más alto que ella, se quedó a verla, con la paciencia del que espera por alguna respuesta. Ella exploró con la vista cada una de las mesas, incluso se alzó en puntillas para alcanzar a mirar las del final.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto. Una sonrisa satisfecha rebozó sus labios y volvió la cara para mirar al muchacho.

-El cliente de la mesa de allá…- Señaló discretamente con el brazo en dirección al sujeto de su interés - ¿Ya tomaron su orden?-

El chico se inclinó un poco sobre su izquierda, forzando su línea visual con la indicación de ella -¿El Señor Shuari?- Preguntó, arrugando la frente y con algo de incredulidad en el rostro –El Biryani de Cordero(*) es su favorito- La miró triunfalmente -Va por su segunda ración- Levantó la mano señalando la acumulación de platos sobre la mesa de un hombre robusto que se veía claramente en el espacio donde la chica le guió -Y ya hizo su selección de postre también- Él asintió y volvió su mirada hacia ella

-No… Ese no…- Negó la mujer con la cabeza – El que está en la mesa de atrás –Hizo una ola con la mano para aclarar

-Ummmh…- El hombre no le hizo falta dar un segundo vistazo para cerciorarse, estaba seguro de saber quién debía ser el cliente de quien hablaba la mujer…

_Extraño…_ Él pensó…_ No lo había visto comer con alguien desde hacía más de un año. Probablemente no era coincidencia que se tratase de otra rubia_…

- Hay en camino una orden de pollo tandoori para él– Explicó

-¡Que sea para dos!- Ella le dio un guiño al muchacho – …Y lo que sea que el señor está tomando… Consígueme uno de esos también- Terminó

…..:*:…..

Estaba deslizando su dedo por el borde de la copa a medio llenar, el sonido casi imperceptible del vidrio al contacto con su piel era la única cosa que permitía que sus oídos captaran. Estaba debatiendo con sus demonios internos y el licor no estaba ayudando a aplacar las voces que lo atormentaban dentro de su cabeza.

_Culpa, ira, decepción, desesperación, miedo, resignación… _Fue uno de esos momentos en los que se preguntaba cómo tantas emociones intensas podrían caber dentro de una sola persona.

Necesitaba aliviar tanta tensión emocional… Hubiese querido llorar, gritar, tal vez moler a golpes una pared, quizás entregarse a una inyección que le hiciera volar…

_Pero nada de eso entraba en el plan._

Detuvo el trazo de circunferencias en su vaso y levantó la copa para mojar un poco sus labios, luego volvió la vista al líquido claro y siguió haciendo círculos y pensando.

_Una solución con malas consecuencias, no es la respuesta que quiero encontrar…_ Se dijo, en un susurro trémulo, una sentencia casi inaudible.

…..:*:…..

Una segunda copa de vino blanco fue a parar sobre su mesa. Inmediatamente movió su mano para rechazar el trago –Lo siento… Aún no he termina…- Las palabras quedaron colgadas cuando se encontró con la mirada de la mujer que sin previa invitación comenzaba a ocupar el asiento vacío al otro lado de la mesa -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Jennifer le sonrió. Era una buena señal que no la había despedido en cuanto la vio. Solía ser un caballero…

_Al menos cuando estaba de buen humor_…

Pero en una noche que terminó con una negociación de rehenes desastrosa, un sudes con la garganta cercenada y al fondo de una piscina… Por no mencionar el hecho que el jefe de su unidad los había sitiado a todos por separado y sin que le temblara el pulso los había amonestado… Para ella iba a estar muy bien, si no se ganaba de él una buena dosis de sarcasmo.

-Dicen que el pollo tandoori aquí es muy bueno…- Tomó un poco de vino, sin permitirle a sus ojos perder de vista cualquier movimiento de su compañero de mesa

Él dio un hondo respiro. Había salido de la oficina con ganas de convertirse en un asesino serial, teniendo como blanco a tres federales en particular… Uno de ellos, la bonita rubia que le miraba sin pestañar. Tomó el último sorbo de vino en su copa y levantó la mano al camarero para pedir otra.

-Siento mucho que Hotch te cuestionara de esa forma- Era el turno de ella para mover alguna pieza-… Siento mucho haberte cuestionado yo misma- Alargó su mano para atrapar la de él, quien tras su primera frase había apretado tan fuerte la copa vacía en la mesa, que por un instante pensó que iba a destrozarla ahí mismo, entre sus manos

-No… - Intentó detenerla – Jennifer, no quiero hablar de nada de eso…- Le suplicó. Miró fijamente sus manos entrelazadas, había tratado de librarse de su agarre y sólo consiguió que ella se aferrara a él con más ganas

…_Jennifer… La había llamado "Jennifer"…_ Ella realmente se estremeció. Nunca la llamaba de esa manera, a menos que sus emociones lo tuvieran entre la espada y la pared.

Y por el vacío en su mirada y el cansancio en sus palabras, estaba segura de haberlo hallado en el punto intermedio entre querer entregarse a su pena o ignorarla por completo… Los dos extremos destructivos que no iba a permitirle alcanzar…

-Spence- Su voz maternal y cálida, reservada solamente para consolar a su hijo, muy lejos del tono de comprensión que solía usar en el trabajo… Una voz que él muy bien conocía y a la que normalmente respondía… Pero que esta vez no consiguió nada.

Sus manos se separaron.

Él esperó paciente a su siguiente copa. Nadie hablaba, pero había una atmósfera de paz, que la soledad no le brindaba. Estaban ahí, sin decir nada, y aunque él no lo admitiera con palabras, la presencia de ella, al otro extremo de la pequeña mesa, le serenaba los sentimientos que por dentro se mezclaban.

-Spence…- Volvió a intentarlo después de un rato. Y consiguió que los ojos verde y miel hicieran contacto con los de ella –Se que estas molesto… Se que estas frustrado… Se que tienes ganas de que todo sea un mal sueño y que el despertador por fin suene y se acabe la pesadilla-

-Esa es una buena forma de decirlo…- Asintió. Su voz ronca y vacilante

-Eres humano- Estiró de nuevo una mano para restablecer el contacto y a diferencia del momento anterior no lo sintió tensarse, únicamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, como un naufrago que se aferra a su tabla de salvación – Nadie espera que hagas milagros – Él sonrió ante aquella expresión

Él se había exigido tanto toda su vida. Tal vez cumplió las expectativas del mundo, pero no lograba alcanzar las que a sí mismo se imponía… Su guerra interna: Por no ser débil, por no depender de nadie, por encajar, por destacar sin arrogancia, por derrotar a la maldad, por pertenecer a algo, por curar la esquizofrenia, por superar a su papá… Por… Por…

_Por descubrir en el fondo, su propia identidad… _

-¿Sabes que te quiero?- Él estrechó más fuerte su mano -¿Sabes que confío en ti?- Le dijo y él asintió, ahora manso como un niño. La voz calmante de esa mujer había encendido la luz que disipaba la obscuridad de sus miedos -¿Sabes que no voy a dejarte?-

La expresión de él cambió. Aquella frase le provocaba escalofríos, inyectaba adrenalina en su sangre, le hacía sentir inexplicablemente un cobarde… _Le temía al abandono más que a la obscuridad_…

Y ese miedo no era para nada irracional.

-Voy a decirte un secreto Spence- Soltó su mano y llegó suavemente a acariciarle la mejilla –No me pidas que te deje en paz porque no voy a hacerlo… Con todo lo que respeto tu espacio y tus deseos, no me pidas algo con lo que no te voy a complacer-

La miró confundido, casi hipnotizado por la quietud de las oraciones que formaban aquellos labios -¿Por qué?-

-Tal vez voy a remover un recuerdo doloroso- Dijo y regresó al tacto de una mano sobre la otra mano. Necesitaba que continuara sereno, mientras le estaba hablando – Maeve te pidió que no te acercaras, intentó resolver por su cuenta las cosas y no dejó que la ayudaras… Y ahora tú te estás culpando-

La mirada de encanto en los ojos castaños se sustituyó con una de profunda melancolía.

-Te vi pasar por el retiro de tu cuenta- Fue el turno para que los ojos azules se llenaran de tristeza- Entendía que tenías que hacerlo de esa manera para que tú y todos nosotros pudiéramos conservar nuestros puestos de trabajo- Con la mano libre sujetó la copa y la llevó a sus labios. De repente sintió que su garganta estaba seca y las palabras le quemaban la piel y la conciencia – Pero de alguna manera todos estábamos al borde del barranco… Contigo… Esperando para sujetarte a la más leve señal que ibas a caer al precipicio-

Él se aclaró la garganta. Por la esquina de sus ojos comenzaban a fluir las lágrimas – Lo se…- Murmuró

-Pero Spence…- Ella se apresuró a limpiarle las gotas de sal que corrían descaradamente por sus mejillas, incluso antes que él pudiera reaccionar a aclararse la vista – Spence…- Repitió – No puedes pedirme que sea indiferente a tu dolor – Ella negó con vehemencia – Prefiero arriesgarme a tu ira y a tu rechazo que a quedarme de pie en una esquina y ver cómo te vas hundiendo-

-¿Crees que eso fue lo que hice para Maeve?- La voz quebrada de él resonó en sus oídos como una bofetada.

Esta no era la manera en la que su cerebro brillante debía analizar sus palabras… Pero de nuevo, ella sabía que la parte lógica de su cabeza parecía estar un poco apagada.

-No…- Clara, dura y firme, sin lugar a más interpretación – No puedo juzgar tu decisión de respetar las elecciones de Maeve- Le aseguró – No pienso juzgar el pasado que ya no podemos cambiar- Lo miró directo a las pupilas abiertas que reflejaban su propia pena

-Ella no quería mi ayuda…- Bajó la mirada. Tomó la copa y fue su turno de beber… Aclarar la voz y aligerar su mente – No quería imponerme ya que toda la dinámica de nuestra _relación_ era a distancia…- Suspiró – Y ya vez en que terminó-

-No quiero que te sigas culpando- Pidió

-No puedo sentir más que culpas- Tragó grueso. Aquella comida parecía tardarse más de lo que recordaba – Por mucho que aprecio tu compañía… Preferiría estar solo…-

-Y no voy a consentirte… – Ladeó su cabeza con determinación – Maeve quiso pasar por todo su problema sola y lamentablemente no salió bien... Llegaste ahí en el momento que la batalla estaba prácticamente perdida… Y ahora que todo pasó, tienes que lidiar no sólo con la pérdida… Que ya es bastante… Si no con la culpa del _"si yo hubiese hecho, si en vez de"…-_ Lo vio abrir la boca para protestar, pero de nuevo las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos cansados fueron más elocuentes que sus labios – Y si algo he aprendido en éste trabajo Spence… es que las experiencias nos tienen que servir para algo-

Él asintió y frotó ambas manos sobre su propia cara.

Viéndolo todo desde la perspectiva de ella, el desastre en el cual se había convertido su vida parecía poder arreglarse: Había zozobrado, casi logró quedarse ahogado, pero de pronto sentía que existía una manera de nadar hasta la orilla…

_Quizás el dolor en algún momento pasaría…_

-Por egoísta que parezca… Me gustaría verte sonreír otra vez – Admitió, mientras el joven hindú les colocaba los platos sobre la mesa. Ella arqueó una ceja ante la presentación exótica de los alimentos y él soltó una carcajada- ¿Es tan difícil que puedas ser normal, aunque sea un momentito?-

-Es muy bueno… créeme- Casi se ahogó con sus propias palabras

Ella tomó su tenedor y dio una probada del plato, que para su sorpresa resultó ser una delicia.

Él sonrió con el gesto de placer en la cara de la mujer -… No vas a darme un respiro, ¿verdad?- Apretó la boca y se mordió los labios

-Tendrías que darme un tiro incapacitante- Lo retó

-Sabes que la manera en que apareciste aquí fue espeluznante - Se mordió la lengua y la señaló con el cuchillo

-Y eso que no te diste cuenta cuando le mostré al gerente mi placa y tu foto- Ella le siguió el juego

-¡Tú no hiciste eso!...- Arrugó su frente, negó con la cabeza y curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa

-!Realmente no!... Pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo... - Prosiguió ella -¿Sabes qué significa que me ha tocado conducir a ciegas, a la media noche de un miércoles, para encontrar el único restaurante indio que cierra tarde?- Tomó un poco de vino – Y que por cierto queda bastante escondido de la carretera...-

-¿Qué significa?-

-Que por ti estoy dispuesta a ir a cualquier parte- Le apretó con cariño la mano- No importa donde ni porque: Estoy aquí para ti-

….

**Referencias **

**(*) Dothi**: Es la prenda de ropa típica para los hombres en India. Consiste en una pieza rectangular de algodón que puede llegar a medir 5 metros de largo por 1,20 de ancho. Generalmente de color blanco o crema, se enrolla alrededor de la cintura y se une pasándolo por el medio de las piernas, fijándose finalmente en la cintura. Se forma así unos pantalones ligeros ideales para el clima cálido del subcontinente.

**(*)Biryani de Cordero**: Es un plato de arroz frito típico de la cocina hindú. Se puede servir como plato único ya que lleva muchos ingredientes, pero también se puede utilizar como guarnición de un curry o de un makhani.

**(*)Pollo Tandoori:** Es una de las recetas más populares de la cocina india. Marinado en una mezcla de yogurt y especias el pollo es cocinado en un horno de arcilla llamado tandoor, de ahí su nombre.


	6. CONDUCIENDO

**Nota de Traductor:** La siguiente no es una pieza propia (tristemente mi creatividad no es comparable a la genialidad de su autora)… Pertenece **Wraith Ink-Slinger** y la siguiente es una traducción no autorizada… Sin embargo, espero que puedan disfrutarla.

Todo el crédito de la escritura es de **Wraith Ink-Slinger **y todos los derechos de la serie van para sus creadores.

**.:*Lecciones de Conducir*:.**

**Declaración de Derechos (por Wraith Ink-Slinger):** No me pertenece nada reconocible. Incluyendo, pero no limitado a: Criminal Minds, los personajes o un todoterreno de edición estándar propiedad del gobierno.

_…..:*:….._

_Los automóviles no son peligrosos... Es al hombre a quien debemos temer_

_ Robbins B. Stoeckel_

_…..:*:….._

Morgan y Reid salieron del cuartel general de la policía de Denver, Colorado, y se dirigieron a uno de los todoterreno de edición estándar.

-Hey, Reid, ¿quieres conducir?- Preguntó Morgan, enseñándole las llaves

-¿Por qué? Nunca me dejas conducir- Reid miró las llaves con recelo

-Quiero revisar el expediente por el camino-

-Hemos tenido este caso durante tres días, ¿todavía estás leyendo el archivo?-

-_Releyéndolo._ No todos tenemos una memoria fotográfica como un listillo que conozco. ¿Quieres conducir o no?- Morgan asintió con satisfacción cuando Reid le arrebató las llaves –Sólo mantén tu cabeza en la carretera, chico."

Reid suspiró –A pesar de lo que todos parecen pensar, _no soy un mal conductor_-

-¡Yeah!, hasta que empiezas a pensar en el caso y te estrellas con un árbol-

-¡Eso ni siquiera cuenta como un árbol! Era un arbusto y le hice más daño a él que al coche. Y de todos modos, me di cuenta quien era el sospechoso, ¿no?-

-Lo que tú digas, chico. Sólo hazme un favor, si sientes que está a punto de tener una revelación acerca del caso, ¡frenas!-

Reid puso la mirada en blanco, encendió la camioneta y salió del estacionamiento. Los dos agentes se dirigían a entrevistar a Jeremy Willis, un hombre que encajaba con el perfil del sospechoso. Como no había ninguna razón técnica para arrestarlo, Morgan y Reid iban a entrevistarlo y ver si valía la pena profundizar con él. El viaje fue tranquilo y sin incidentes con árboles y pronto estaban aparcando frente a la casa de Willis, Justo en las afueras de una zona concurrida de la ciudad. Sin embargo, al momento en que Reid estacionó el coche, Willis salió de la casa, con un sombrero enterrado hasta la cara y una bolsa de lona al hombro.

Reid se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y Morgan quien ya estaba fuera del vehículo, se acerca a Willis -¿Jeremy Willis?- Llamó desde el otro lado del césped

Willis se quedó inmóvil, taladró con los ojos a Morgan y a la camioneta, luego dejó caer la bolsa de lona, haciendo que se desparramara lo que llevaba adentro, revelando la cabeza desmembrada de la última persona desaparecida, Fred Mason. Morgan y Reid se miraron en shock y Willis no perdió su tiempo. Antes que los agentes pudieran reaccionar, Willis estaba en su camioneta roja, listo para huir.

-¡Hey!- Morgan gritó, corriendo hasta la camiones de Willis

Pero fue demasiado tarde. La camioneta se precipitó fuera de la calzada, hizo un giro brusco y aceleró por la calle, estuvo cerca de atropellar a Reid, quien estaba saliendo de la camioneta.

Maldiciendo, Morgan corrió de regreso para recoger la bolsa de lona, cerró la cremallera y se la llevó al todoterreno, la colocó en el piso del asiento trasero lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible -Morgan, eso es ...- Reid comenzó a decir cuando Morgan volvió a ocupar el asiento del pasajero

-No podemos dejarlo a la intemperie. Ahora conduce- Morgan le ordenó

-Pero...- Reid protestó, mientras él se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

-¡Reid, _condúce_!-

Sin necesitar de otro incentivo, Reid arrancó el coche y salió a toda velocidad en busca de Willis –Estamos regresando a la ciudad- Reid le dijo, conduciendo audazmente para posicionarse detrás de la camioneta roja delante de ellos

Morgan se agarró fuerte para no ser lanzado por la ventanilla del coche y sacó su teléfono celular -Hotch, Reid y yo estamos persiguiendo a Jeremy Willis. Él es el _sudes_... Sí, estamos seguros de eso... No, Reid está conduciendo... Sí, vamos a necesitar refuerzos- Morgan dio a Hotch su ubicación, el número de placa de Willis y cerró el teléfono

-Pasé los mismos cursos que tú, Morgan, puedo conducir durante una persecución- Reid le dijo en el instante en que Willis entró en una zona de mayor tráfico

-Ahora no es el momento de discutir sobre eso, chico...- Morgan lo paró en seco y se agarró más duro de la manija antipánico que estaba sobre su cabeza

Reid serpenteó entre los vehículos, mientras que Morgan encendió las sirenas a todo volumen, cuando estaban acercándose a Willis.

Las cejas de Morgan subieron levemente por la grata sorpresa -No está mal. Pero todavía necesitamos refuerzos-

-Lo sé- Otro giro para adelantar una minivan, y continuaban pegados detrás de Willis -Sólo necesito saber que confías en mí-

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué...-

Morgan fue interrumpido de nuevo cuando la camioneta giró bruscamente a la izquierda y Reid se salió de la ruta que Willis estaba tomando -Reid, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡El sospechoso agarró por el otro camino!- Morgan señaló detrás de ellos

-Nunca lo vamos a alcanzar por ahí. Lo podemos agarrar si tomamos por aquí- Reid hizo otro giro

-¿Conduciendo por otro lado de donde va Willis? -

-He estado estudiando el mapa de esta ciudad durante tres días, todo está en mi cabeza. Sé exactamente a dónde va y se exactamente cómo lo podemos interceptar- Reid le explicó, girando a la izquierda en una calle estrecha y corta rodeada de edificios

-¿Qué? Reid...- Morgan nunca llegó a terminar la frase, cuando el todoterreno quedó cruzado en medio de una calle y todo llegó a un abrupto final

Efectivamente, la camioneta de Willis se detuvo, chirriando sus neumáticos, a pocos centímetros del lado donde iba Reid. Presa del pánico, Willis saltó de su coche e hizo un intento de escape. Morgan, quien fue mucho más rápido esta vez, lo alcanzó, derribándolo en el suelo. Un momento después, otro todoterreno junto con un coche patrulla aparecieron velozmente por la esquina. En el momento que Morgan levantaba del pavimento a Willis.

-¿Qué pasó?- Emily pidió, saltando del asiento del pasajero de la segunda camioneta que se había detenido a corta distancia de la camioneta de Willis

-Lo agarramos- Reid le dijo, después de haber logrado salir de la camioneta por el lado de Morgan

Morgan aseguró las esposas alrededor de las muñecas de Willis y le leyó sus derechos, luego lo llevó hasta la patrulla de la policía. Hotch y Rossi ya estaban fuera de la segunda camioneta inspeccionando la "casi colisión" que Reid había causado.

-¿Qué pasó?- Hotch reiteró la pregunta de Emily

-Me di cuenta que no íbamos a alcanzarlo si seguíamos por detrás de él, así que lo rodee por otra parte- Reid le explicó

El agente más joven se veía tan complacido con su improvisación, que Hotch no tenía el corazón para castigar su conducta imprudente. Bueno, casi -Reid, eso fue muy arriesgado- Él dijo en serio

-No, me di cuenta de las probabilidades mientras conducía. Era muy probable que Willis viniera por esta calle y sabía cómo llegar más rápido. He estado estudiando los mapas durante días, y…-

-Reid, eso no es a lo que me refiero. Mira lo cerca que has estado chocar- Hotch le mostró los dos vehículos en cuestión

-Sí, pero yo estaba seguro que...-

-En realidad, y considerando todas las cosas, creo que lo hizo bastante bien- Rossi los interrumpió

Hotch le lanzó una mirada asesina al agente más veterano, y Rossi se encogió de hombros como diciendo: "_¿Qué? Él lo hizo"_

_-_Realmente hizo un buen trabajo. Yo estaba sorprendido- Morgan dijo, regresando a ellos junto con otro oficial que había llegado poco después del primero - Los restos se encuentran en la parte de atrás de la camioneta-

-¿Los restos?- Preguntó Hotch, sus cejas se elevaron

-Fred Mason. Willis lo estaba cargando... Partes de él fuera de la casa cuando llegamos- Morgan explicó cuando el oficial fue a retirar la bolsa de lona en el asiento trasero- No podíamos dejar tirada la evidencia, así que la recogimos-

Hotch sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por encima de la cara. Finalmente, levantó la vista de nuevo -A pesar de algunos riesgos innecesarios...- Él miró fijamente a Reid, quien tuvo el buen juicio de no discutir con su jefe -Ustedes dos hicieron lo correcto. Buen trabajo-

Morgan y Reid sonrieron, Reid estaba un poco más excitado -Una vez que el oficial retire los restos, ustedes dos pueden regresar a la estación- Hotch les dijo, mientras volvía a la camioneta con la que había llegado

Rossi les dio una de sus misteriosas medias sonrisas y siguió al otro agente. Emily se aventuró más, mirando a ambas camionetas detenidamente -Así que, realmente encabezaste una persecución en caliente? - Emily le preguntó a Reid señalándolo

-¿De verdad que es tan difícil de creer?- Preguntó Reid, mirandola

-No, no... Bueno, por cierto- Señaló el intento de accidente –Pero Hotch no se veía feliz por eso…-

Morgan se rió entre dientes -Él lo superará. ¿Quieres un aventón Prentiss?- Le preguntó en broma

-¿Con Reid conduciendo? ¡Claro que no! - Emily se rió un poco, dándole a Reid una sonrisa que le hacía saber que sólo estaba bromeando

Reid se resistió a la tentación de sacarle la lengua a Emily mientras ella se dirigía al segundo todoterreno

-Está bien, Reid, tengo que saber. ¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir de esa manera? -Preguntó Morgan, atrayendo la atención hacia el genio

Haciendo una pausa, Reid pensó en el año cuando cumplió 15. Había creído que aprender a conducir le haría la vida mucho más fácil, y enrolarse en un curso de aprendizaje de la conducción no era una opción. Estaba seguro que sería capaz de resolverlo por su cuenta, pero no habría sido capaz de conducir por sí mismo sin que los demás notaran lo joven que estaba para manejar un automóvil de su propia cuenta. La única opción era poner a su madre en el coche y conducir con ella hasta que él había acumulado suficientes horas para obtener su licencia... –¡Reid!- La voz de Morgan trajo al presente a Reid

-Lo siento, ¿qué?-

-Te pregunté que cómo aprendiste a conducir de esa manera-

Tras otra breve pausa, Reid volvió a hablar -Morgan, ¿alguna vez has conducido en la ciudad de Las Vegas con una esquizofrénica paranoide en el asiento del pasajero?-

Morgan parpadeó -Uh ... no-

-Es una buena práctica- Reid le dijo con una sonrisa irónica

_.:*:._

_Los estadunidenses son gente con mente abierta, aceptan el hecho que una persona puede ser un alcohólico, drogadicto, un golpeador de mujeres e incluso un periodista, pero si un hombre no conduce bien, hay algo malo en él_

_Art Buchwald_

_.:*:._

**IMPORTANTE**

_Como esta traducción es una versión __**no autorizada**__, coloco el enlace a la versión original para evitar reclamaciones. No pretendo ofender a nadie con la anterior traducción:_

www. fanfictions s / 5990122 / 1 / Lessons - In - Driving

(SOLO QUITA LOS ESPACIOS)


	7. DEJÁNDOSE LLEVAR

**_Nota de Autor: _**_Una pieza independiente. Puede leerse como parte del UA de "El pasado siempre nos alcanza" o interpretarse como una escena perdida dentro del canon._

_**Personajes:**__ BAU Team_

_.:*:._

_El día mas irremediablemente perdido es aquel en que uno no se ríe. _  
_Nicolás Chamfort_

_.:*:._

-¡Relax!- Se quejó ella deslizando sus manos unos centímetros por debajo de la cintura de él –Tienes que dejarte llevar... Ahora que estás tan tieso...- Guió el movimiento oscilatorio de sus caderas con una naturalidad asombrosa – ¡Así!- Le mandó - ¡Déjate llevar!… ¡Tienes que sentirlo!-

-Relax…- Repitió él cerrando los ojos – ¡Quiero sentirlo!- Movió su cuerpo al ritmo de ella

-Muy bien…- Dijo la mujer

Él sonrió en respuesta.

-Déjate llevar por el impulso- Deslizó sus manos más abajo de la cadera- Suave…- Siguió dibujando el movimiento de vaivén – Sigue tu instinto… No hay nada mejor que el instinto- Deslizó su mano al interior del muslo –Sin tensión…- Rodó sus dedos hasta tocarle la rodilla –No te resistas- Murmuró

-No me resisto- Repitió - ¡Quiero sentirlo!-

-¡Será más fácil!- Las manos de ella recorrieron el espacio hasta los hombros de él- Afloja tu cuello…- Le advirtió- Sigues muy tenso- Masajeó la nuca de él y apretó con firmeza sus hombros – Relax… déjate llevar…-

-Guíame tú- Le pidió

Llevó sus dedos a través de los brazos de él, hasta conseguir entrelazar sus manos –¿Estas flotando?-

-Estoy flotando- Le respondió

-¿Duele?- Le interrogó

-Se siente bien- Le explicó respirándole cerca del cuello –Creo que esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo-

Ella sonrió…

-Gracias…- Se mordió los labios cuando la miró a sus ojos zafiro - ¡Eres la mejor!-

-Un placer- Le dio un guiño

…..:*:…..

**Una hora después, en una cafetería**

-¿Acabaste?- Preguntó ella sin levantar los ojos de la crema batida que coronaba su café

-Si…- La respuesta vacilante de él –De hecho, pude hacerlo varias veces y realmente no sentí nada de cansancio…- Se explicó- Creo que me estimulaste a acortar el tiempo de reposición-

-Si te relajas y te dejas llevar, suele aligerarse todo- Levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos castaños

-Creo que tendremos que repetirlo más a menudo…- Apretó sus labios y arrugó un poco la nariz –Tengo que tomarle el ritmo... _Y sentirlo_- Tomó un poco de su café melado

-En cualquier momento, estoy a la distancia de una simple llamada- La rubia levantó las cejas y los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa

…..:*:…..

**Al mismo tiempo. En la sexta planta del edificio del FBI en Quántico.**

-García- La voz urgente del jefe de unidad se filtró por la puerta de la guarida de la genio de la informática- ¿Sabes dónde están JJ y Reid?-

-Jefe- Penélope movió su silla giratoria para enfrentarse a la puerta- He escuchado que salieron muy a prisa hace un par de horas, pero no les he montado un interrogatorio- Explicó la tecnológica- Podría rastrearlos por sus móviles- Sugirió

-No es necesario. Envíales un mensaje diciendo que nos encontraremos en veinte minutos en el aeródromo… Tenemos un caso urgente-

-No me ha entrado nada Jefe…- Se quejó la peculiar mujer

-¡Sólo haz lo que te pido!- Exigió sin darle un segundo pensamiento

…..:*:…..

**En el Aeródromo.**

Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Alex Blake y Aaron Hotchner esperaban dentro del jet por el dúo de agentes más jóvenes del equipo.

La lectura del expediente del caso y la tormenta de ideas se vio interrumpida abruptamente por la aparición de dos agentes con aspecto muy divertido.

-Spence, te dije que si quieres lograr un mejor desempeño tienes que dejar de pensar y comenzar a escuchar a tu cuerpo- La rubia caminó por debajo de la compuerta mirando, de vez en cuando, por encima de su hombro –Sabes que no siempre hay tiempo para detenerse en todo el preámbulo, tienes que dejar que tus sentidos tomen control-

-Quisiera copiar el movimiento de tu cadera- Replicó el genio, unos pasos por detrás de ella, mientras acomodaba su equipaje de mano en una compuerta –Ya sabes, es… Es simplemente… Es tan instintivo…-

Tras la declaración de Reid, Derek Morgan levantó las cejas, apretó la boca para evitar cualquier comentario y buscó con sus ojos los de Dave Rossi quien lucía una mirada entre perpleja y burlona.

Alex Blake tenía las mejillas rojas.

Y Aaron Hotchner… _Bueno…_ Tratándose de Hotchner, su cara era como una escultura hecha de pura piedra.

-Tienes que dejar que tus brazos soporten el peso para que tu rodilla no duela con el golpe de cadera- Le señaló sacando su tablet de la funda y tomando asiento juntos en el sofá más largo- Cada empuje debe sentirse lento y fluido- Movió su mano libre para ilustrar el movimiento de una ola

-Relajar el peso del cuerpo me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor- Asintió él –Es más fácil hacerlo así... Sobre todo cuando me encuentro muy tieso-

Derek Morgan se aclaró la garganta.

Jennifer y Spencer voltearon a ver a las cuatro caras que analizaban la conversación con incredulidad e impaciencia.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el dúo a una sola voz

Los demás intercambiaron miradas, como intentando liberarse de la incomodidad de tener que hacer preguntas acerca de lo que los recien llegados narraban…

_**Pero la duda podía más.**_

-¿Podría saberse qué estaban haciendo?- Finalmente Rossi habló sin ningún pudor

Jennifer miró a Spencer. Ambos se quedaron callados conteniendo la risa que los envolvió tras interpretar las caras de sus compañeros.

Reid negó con la cabeza y JJ abrió la boca… Pero ninguno habló…

Sólo se atragantaron con una sonora carcajada.

-Vamos niño bonito, que es eso de mover las caderas con Pennsylvania- Morgan se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Tenia la frente sudorosa y la garganta seca- Dejarse llevar por los instintos…- Se removió incómodo en su asiento mientras las caras de los otros tres agentes miraban al dúo con desconcierto-¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?-

-Práctica de tiro…- El agente respondió metiendo su cabeza por detrás de la carpeta y dándole a JJ una mirada de complicidad

-Spence tenía algunos problemas con su Weaver(*)- Respondió indiferente- Ya sabes, estaba siéndole incómoda desde lo de su rodilla y le estoy ayudando a adoptar la Isósceles(*) para evitar que el culatazo lo desbalancee antes del segundo disparo-

-Entonces… ¿Sólo estaban haciendo disparos en la galería?- Blake insistió con la frente un poco arrugada

-¿Qué pensaban que estábamos haciendo?- Preguntó Spencer con un tono fingido de ingenuidad

-… Vamos a comenzar…- Hotchner habló antes que alguien se atreviera a hacer cualquier observación adicional.

Jennifer y Spencer se encogieron de hombros y el equipo comenzó a trabajar en el caso que acababa de llegar a sus manos…

_.:*:._

_En el fondo tener sentido del humor es ser consciente de la relatividad de las cosas_

_Antonio de Senillosa_

___.:*:._

...

REFERENCIAS

(*) **Weaver e Isósceles:** Se denominan así a dos de las posturas más populares para disparo defensivo. Son usadas y practicadas (ampliamente) por los cuerpos policiales.

(*) **Culatazo**: (sinónimo de _**retroceso, rechazo, rebote, repercusión**_) Golpe dado con la culata de un arma (en el caso de la historia, se asume que es el golpe de retroceso que se produce después de disparar)


	8. NOCHE BOHEMIA

**_Nota de Autor: _**_UA/Una pieza independiente. No forma parte del UA de "El pasado siempre nos alcanza". No salió tan bien como me hubiese gustado, pero no me dejaba en paz esta idea... Así que... _

**_Emparejamietos: _**_De canon (JJ/Will) (Beth/Aaron Hotchner) (Alex/James Blake - Mención)_

_**Personajes:**__ BAU Team_

_.:*.._

_Una amistad noble es una obra maestra a dúo_

_Paul Charles Bourget_

_.:*:._

**Sería una noche de lo más bohemia.**

Spencer había tenido sus dudas entre comprar rosas rojas o un enorme bouquet de margaritas. Después de una larga charla con la vendedora, salió contento con las flores que adquirió, además de la deliciosa selección de bombones que fue persuadido a llevar.

Habían reservado sus asientos en el palco más privilegiado de todo el teatro y estaban convencidos que esa noche sería excepcionalmente especial.

Dudó en quedarse vestido como había estado durante el trabajo, así que después de un largo debate con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, optó por deshacer el nudo de su corbata.

Sustituyó el chaleco a cuadros por un jersey abrigado, se aplanó el cabello… Volvió a estudiar su reflejo e insistió otro poco en aplacar los risos salvajes que se negaban a ajustarse alrededor de su cabeza… Después de unos breves minutos llegó al acuerdo que era imposible domesticar su pelo y tomando sus regalos salió rumbo a su destino.

…..:*:…..

Jennifer encargó a Amy para el cuidado de Henry. Desde principios de semana hizo los arreglos necesarios para la salida planeada para el viernes. Estaba emocionada que el gran día por fin había llegado...

**Sería una noche encantadora, de una manera u otra, todos en el equipo habían esperado por ese acontecimiento.**

Lo deseaban ver desde hacía mucho tiempo… Y la noche por fin había llegado…

Incluso Blake mostró su alegría y se sumó al coro de buenos augurios y expectativas.

…..:*:…..

Spencer se puso de pie al ver llegar a su compañera. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y le mostró el asiento que debía ocupar: Las rosas y los chocolates fueron de su gusto y un beso y un abrazo habían compensado el tiempo que le llevó escogerlos.

-¡A Penélope le va a encantar!- Fue lo único que dijo Beth, dos asientos mas allá -Aaron no tuvo tiempo de recoger algunas flores para ella- Se lamentó

-Tuve que terminar el papeleo antes de irte a buscar- Susuró Hotchner en tono de disculpa

-Es una docena- Aseguro Reid - Podemos coger una cada uno y aún sobrarían tres- La lógica del genio había hecho su trabajo

-¡Yo le he traído esto!- Morgan mostró satisfecho un enorme oso de peluche que sostenía un corazón rojo entre sus peludas manos y en el que se leía la frase: "Te amo"-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que decida el resto- Puso sus manos por el frente de su cuerpo, en espera de alguna resolución

-Yo he reservado una mesa en un restaurante, y estoy seguro que les va a encantar- Rossi habló dando una de sus misteriosas medias sonrisas- ¡Pienso llevármelos a todos!… ¡Y no acepto excusas!- Se ajustó la chaqueta y dirigió su vista sobre el escenario, ignorando, abiertamente, cualquier objeción a su invitación

Jennifer tomó el bouquet de flores que Reid le estaba dando. Deshizo cuidadosamente el ramo. Entregó una flor a Will e hizo lo mismo con Beth, Hotch, Blake, James, Morgan y Rossi. Reservó una para ella misma y le devolvió cuatro al genio a su lado.

Cuando se apagaron las luces, todos volvieron su vista sobre las tablas, justo antes que se abriera el telón revelando a su diosa tecnológica ataviada a la usanza de la "**Belle Époque"**...

Aquella, _definitivamente_, era una velada bohemia…

_.:*:._

_A fin de cuentas, todo es un chiste._

_Charles Chaplin_

_.:*:._


	9. CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS

_**Nota de Autor: **__UA/Una pieza independiente. No forma parte del UA de "El pasado siempre nos alcanza". _

_**Emparejamietos: **__De canon (JJ/Will) _

**_Personajes:_**_ BAU Team_

_.:*:._

_Necesito de alguien, que venga a luchar a mi lado sin ser llamado… Por eso, en este mundo de indiferentes, necesito de alguien que crea en esa cosa misteriosa, desacreditada y casi imposible: ¡LA AMISTAD!_

_Charles Chaplin_

_.:*:._

Acababan de aterrizar. El viaje desde Nueva York había sido rápido y sin contratiempos, al menos eso pensaba la mayoría de los pasajeros.

_Excepto ella. _

Descendió del jet apenas se abrió la compuerta. Prácticamente había bajado la escalinata de un salto. El resto de compañeros de vuelo se quedaron mirándose las caras.

Ligeramente anonadados.

Después de unos breves minutos, y viendo que no volvía, Derek Morgan y Alex Blake se dirigieron a la pista de aterrizaje para esperar que el personal aeroportuario extrajera su equipaje del interior del aparato. Aaron Hotchner, como era usual, caminó a la cabina de pilotos para recoger la bitácora de vuelo que debía anexar al informe administrativo del caso. David Rossi anduvo despacio desde su asiento hasta la salida, un poco intrigado con lo que retenía al joven genio dentro de la aeronave.

_Spencer Reid seguía observando por una de las ventanillas, lo que hacía Jennifer Jareau en la pista de aterrizaje… _

Se había mudado de asiento en cuanto la vio salir a paso veloz desde la parte trasera del Jet, directo a donde estaban los coches esperándolos para su traslado. El semblante de la rubia era una mezcla entre agitado y contrariado. Se cubría un oído con la mano mientras apretaba el teléfono en el otro lado de la cara.

_Estaba convencido que debía pasar algo importante, y era ese evento lo que le estaba provocando tal estado de ánimo y tan errática conducta._

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el compartimiento de equipaje de mano. Extrajo la valija de repuesto de Jennifer y su bolso viajero de mano. Se colgó del hombro su mochila de mensajero y la cargó con un libro y el mazo de cartas con el que habían jugado. Salió caminando por las escaleras dando tumbos con los paquetes y resintiendo la artritis que la lesión de la rodilla le había heredado…

_Tendría que considerar aceptar las clases de defensa personal que Derek le había ofrecido… No sólo para distraer su mente de Maeve, sino para mejorar su rendimiento en el campo… Y como terapia de rehabilitación sino se quería quedar como un lisiado en el trabajo._

Cuando llegó a los todoterreno, Jennifer miraba su teléfono móvil con gran enfado. Ella notó de inmediato que los cinco pares de ojos la estaban observando y dando disculpas por lo bajo, comenzó a caminar de vuelta al jet, cuya compuerta estaban cerrando.

Spencer la llamó por su nombre y le mostró con un gesto que él se había ocupado de descargar sus pertenencias.

_Su sonrisa de agradecimiento era como un beso… _

Se acercó corriendo y caminó a su lado.

-¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó él evitando mirarla

-No estoy segura Spence- Murmuró JJ. La intensidad con la que pronunció cada palabra daba cuenta de su rabia –¡Will está actuando como un patán!-

-¡Explícate!- Le instó a continuar hablando. Tal vez un punto de vista diferente podía ofrecer un respiro a su creciente disgusto

-He intentado llamarlo desde que llegamos al aeródromo en Nueva York... Y todo el tiempo va al buzón de voz-

-¡Por favor JJ!… - Spencer exhaló con fuerza - ¡Te casaste con un policía!- Él prácticamente chilló. Le parecía absurdo que a JJ le resultara tan difícil entender lo demandante que puede ser el trabajo de un oficial de la ley – ¡Seguro que está de operativo!- Trató de animarla - Te preocupas sin razón. Estás haciendo un gran problema de algo insignificante- Puso en acción la lógica para aplacar al rubio tornado que se movía a su lado

-¿Y si no es el trabajo?- JJ sacudió la cabeza. Estaba iracunda e irracional - ¿Y si me está engañando?-

-Entonces lo mataremos en la bañera… Lo picaremos en pedacitos hasta que parezca un rompecabezas, y botaremos sus partes en una interestatal, asegurándonos que anden por ahí coyotes y otros animales de caza para que no quede ninguna prueba reconocible- Reid respondió con calma sin levantar la mirada del asfalto por donde caminaban

JJ se sorprendió con la seriedad en la afirmación -¿Matarías a Will por mí?- Se detuvo de golpe y lo sujetó del brazo

Él frenó su paso y se giró sobre sí mismo para enfrentarla - …Con mis propias manos- Asintió Reid

_JJ se echó a reír._

Spencer Reid le devolvió una sonrisa torcida -¿Te sientes mejor?-

Jennifer Jareau sonrió tímidamente, luego le dio a su mejor amigo una mirada de complicidad. Reid la tomó del brazo y la empujó a andar de nuevo.

…..:*:…..

Rato después, mientras iban sentados en la butaca trasera de una de las camionetas, Jennifer, de la nada, se volvió sobre Specer Reid y le preguntó -¿En serio serías capaz de matar a Will?-

-Ya te lo he dicho…- Enarcó las cejas -… Con mis propias manos-

…..:*:…..

Y en el asiento delantero del mismo todoterreno Morgan y Blake intercambiaron una mirada de completa confusión.

_.:*:._

_Los amigos verdaderos son los que vienen a compartir nuestra felicidad _

_cuando se les ruega, y nuestra desgracia sin ser llamados" _

_Demetrio de Falera_

_.:*:._


	10. DE SOFTBALL

**.:*ESTA ES UNA PARODIA HECHA SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN*:.**

**_SI NO TE GUSTA VER A LOS PERSONAJES UN POCO FUERA DE SU CARÁCTER (OOC) MEJOR NO LEER!_**

**.:*:.**

**Nota de Autor: **_Esta historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de un _**_pobre paramédico_**_;)_

**_Personajes: _**_BAU Team /Henry LaMontagne/ Jack Hotchner/ Mark Wallis (Un pobre paramédico en el sitio equivocado)/ Un doctor/ Mary Jane (Una enfermera poco favorecida por la naturaleza, uhg!)_

_Personajes invitados: Peter "Pete" Burke, Neal Caffrey, Clinton Jones y Mozzie (Zimmerman) ... De la serie White Collars ;)_

_.:*:._

_.:*_**_Una "FAMILIA"… poco convencional_**_*:._

_Los amigos: Una familia cuyos individuos se eligen a voluntad_

_Jean Baptiste Alphonse Karr_

_.:*:._

_**Bitácora de mi primer día de guardia en la enfermería de**_

_**la Base del Cuerpo de Marinos (Quántico- Virginia)**_

Mi nombre es Mark Wallis, mi primera responsabilidad como paramédico encargado de urgencias en el FBI fue el cuidar la atención de los _**agentes-deportistas**_ participantes en el cuadrangular de softball que se disputa entre los equipos de **FBI-Contraterrorismo**, **FBI-Fraude** (White Collar), **FBI-Unida de Análisis de Conducta **(UAC) y **FBI-Capacitación de Armas de Fuego.**

**Incidente Único: ****Lesión en el campo de juego**.

…..:*:…..

**08.30 Hrs (FBI- Fraude "WITHE COLLARS" vs. FBI-UAC)**

Llegué al campo de juego, media hora antes de la prevista para el inicio del encuentro. El público era escaso pero los equipos estaban animados.

**Fraude** estaba liderado por un agente alto y de sonrisa burlona que parecía llamarse "Pete", aunque en su dorsal se leía Burke. El coach(*) de bateo era un calvo, regordete con anteojos de pasta negro (Zimmerman, pienso que fue el nombre por el que escuché llamarlo), había un chico moreno que hacía de lanzador, a ese le decían Jones (_y también "Trajeado"... según el caso_) y finalmente un tío que parecía no despeinarse, a ese el tal "Pete" no hacía más que gritarle... Su nombre era Neal.

El lider de **UAC **era un tío calvo y moreno de lo más _alivianado _y su equipo parecía una perfecta caricatura: Si estaban en el campo, ni las pelotas más fáciles lograban cogerlas, si estaban bateando no más que golpeaban el viento... Y el peor de todos era al que le gritaban: _Niño bonito._.. ¡Ese pobre chico parecía estar cumpliendo con un castigo!

**09.55 Hrs.**

Todo surgió sin contratiempos hasta el tercer inning(*), cuando fui requerido por una lesión del segunda base del equipo del **FBI-UAC**…

Estaba bateando el equipo de Fraude y cubriendo las bases los de la Unidad de Análisis.

El bateador en turno era el tal Neal (por cierto, noté que llevaba algo que parecía una tobillera de seguimiento, y cómo no advertirlo si el tío tenía un uniforme de los Yankees de New York, que podría jurar que era una copia exacta del que usaba Babe Ruth!).

Pienso que el bateador, Zimerman y Burke habían estado estudiando las debilidades de la UAC, y cuando les tocó batear, tiró un infield-hit que hizo su trayectoria justo por detrás del lanzador y picó por delante del segunda base... Y así comenzó mi participación...

_**A partir de allí se desató algo similar a la guerra fría…**_

…..:*:…..

**10.03 Hrs**

-¿De dónde sacaste la genial idea de ponerlo en esa posición? – Una joven agente rubia que vestía con vaqueros, gorra de beisbol, gafas oscuras y zapatillas de correr le estaba gritando al agente que era calvo y moreno

-¡Si le pasa algo te prometo que no te dirigiré la palabra por un mes!- Sentenció otra rubia, la que parecía haberse vestido con todos los colores disponibles en su armario y mantenía en los ojos una mirada asesina dirigida al mismo hombre moreno

_**Y pese a todos mis esfuerzos, mi paciente parecía dormir el sueño de los muertos**_.

El resto de jugadores miraba a los involucrados en la discusión como si se tratara de un partido de tenis… El más divertido era el tal Neal, quien primero dio una disculpa nerviosa y en cuanto las mujeres se aproximaron salió disparado del campo, corriendo por su vida...

Burke trató de mantener la calma, mientras que el resto de agentes no más se lamentaban.

...:*:...

Viendo que no mejoraban las cosas, puse todas mis habilidades en práctica para lograr mantener un ojo en el agente en el suelo y otro en los dos chicos rubios que nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

_**Francamente estaba más nerviosos por el moreno que bufaba y resoplaba tirando golpes al viento… Que por mi paciente tirado, cuan largo era, en el centro del campo de juego.**_

-¡Hotch!… ¡Por favor!... ¡Alcánzanos más hielo!- Gritó la tercera mujer, la del cabello más negro

-¡Calma todo el mundo!- Exigí abriendo los brazos – ¡Tienen que retirarse y dejarme trabajar!- Me puse de pie y los obligué alejarse del muchacho flacucho –¡Este chico lo que menos necesita es que estén peleando los unos contra otros al lado de su oído!-

En ese momento decidí llamar a la caballería para poner al muchacho lejos del campo de batalla– ¡Mary Jaen, te necesito aquí!- Llamé por el radio de urgencias- Y tráete una camilla para el paciente-

Miré al larguilucho, que tenía una mueca en la cara que se parecía bastante a una sonrisa… _Aparte del hermoso chichón que ya emergía_

_**¡Que me lo llevo lejos de este manicomio!…**_Me dije a mi mismo, después de comprobar que aún estaba respirando…

Y lo peor del caso, fue que al salir de ahí todos se pegaron detrás de mi declarándose a sí mismos como: DE LA FAMILIA…

_¡Vaya por Dios!_

…..:*:…..

**10.41 Hrs**

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer silencio?- Dijo el niño de cabello largo y rubio

-Porque el Tío Dave nos podría regañar- Explicó el otro rubio de cabello más corto que empezaba a perder los nervios con su amigo más pequeño –Además estamos en un hos-pi-tal – Susurró la palabra que dejó para el final

-¡Los hospitales apesta!- El rubio de cabello largo gruñó y el otro niño arrugó la nariz dándole aprobación a ese comentario

…..:*:…..

**10.52 Hrs**

Desde donde estaba parado, pillé a la enfermera Mary Jane riéndose por lo bajo cuando consiguió despojar al paciente de la ropa sucia que trajo.

_Ropa interior colorida y un par de calcetines desparejados_… Por amor de Dios ¿Qué clase de lunático es este señor?...

_**Aquello era digno de ponerlo en Instagram o al menos en WhoSay?…**_Pensé

Y la horrorosa mujer al parecer pensó igual… Sacó el móvil, y dejando por fuera la cara de aquella pobre alma inconsciente, hizo la foto antes que las rubias atribuladas se dieran cuenta de la gracia.

Le puso cuidadosamente la bata y le apretó el oximetro en el pulgar.

Leyó el carnet de identificación y apuntó el nombre sobre la historia que dejó a un lado de la cama.

Luego me dijo en voz baja –Este _"cara de niño"_ es doctor, me pregunto ¿cuál es su especialización?-

Le respondí haciendo un gesto que delataba mi ignorancia total.

…..:*:…..

**11.13 Hrs**

-¡Vamos a esperar a que recupere la conciencia para evaluarlo!- Dijo el médico de urgencias mientras observaba los monitores de signos vitales –…Aunque ustedes no lo crean- El hombre del cual yo no tenía ni siquiera el nombre, comenzaba a sonarme como uno de los MithBusters(*)- Un golpe así puede causar desde una leve conmoción cerebral- Señaló al paciente en la cama – Hasta la muerte-

Y si las miradas mataran, el afligido agente moreno (que se mantenía replegado en una esquina de la sobrepoblada enfermería) ya estaría enterrado en el mismísimo infierno.

…..:*:…..

**12.45 Hrs**

-¿Qué tipo de doctor es el chico?- La muy poco agraciada enfermera aleteó las pestañas mientras preguntaba con su mejor intento de hacerse la interesante

El hombre de barba ceniza la miró horrorizado _(no estoy muy seguro si la cara de susto fue por la pregunta o por el coqueteo). _Luego le respondió -¡Veterinario!- E hizo un gesto a los niños que lo miraban con profundo fastidio - ¡¿Helado?!- Y los pequeños rubios salieron disparados siguiéndole el paso

…..:*:…..

**13.05 Hrs**

-¡Era sólo un inocente juego… Bombón!-, El calvo y moreno tenía, a esas alturas, una expresión que, como poco, lo hacía lucir miserable -¡¿Quién rayos se iba a imaginar que el _"niño bonito"_ se enredara con sus propias trenzas y aterrizara de cabeza exactamente en la trayectoria que la pelota se antojó de tomar al rebotar?!-

-¡Habla con mi mano Derek!- La rubia más gordita colocó la palma abierta de la mano por delante de su cara – Te dije que no estoy hablando contigo durante un mes- Asomó su cara por encima de los dedos para hacerse entender- Si al precioso cerebrito de mi junior G-Man le pasa algo por tu culpa… ¡Tendrás que esconderte bajo la tierra Derek Morgan!... Tus tarjetas de crédito lo van a lamentar-

Y un hombre alto de cabello negro, que había mantenido una cara de amargura todo el tiempo, tuvo que hacer un buen esfuerzo para no romper a reír.

…..:*:…..

**14.12 Hrs**

-Dave… Dave…- El paciente se retorció en la cama. La morena y la rubia más delgada corrieron de inmediato a pararse a cada lado de la cabecera –Dave… Dave…-

La morena levantó la cara.

La rubia la miró desconcertada. Luego acarició los rizos desordenados en la cabeza del paciente y le dijo -Spence… ¿Quieres hablar con Dave?-

-Dave…- Volvió a gemir el chico en la cama –No… Que no es Dave…-

La rubia se encogió de hombros. La morena se cruzó de brazos.

El chico en la cama abrió un ojo…

-¡Que te dije que no es Dave!…- Ahora abrió el otro ojo para mirar a las mujeres confusas que lo examinaban- …JJ, tienes que decírselo a García… ¡No es Dave!- Le explicó a la rubia que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados. Y el hombre de nuevo cerró los párpados, pero esta vez alargó la mano para frotarse el chichón que tenía en la frente

-¿Decirle qué Spencer?- La morena suspiró frustrada al ser incapaz de entender lo que hablaban

Volvió a abrir el ojo… El que estaba más lejos del palpitante bulto en su cabeza -¡Que David Bowie(*), definitivamente no es Dios!…-

…:*:…..

**14.25 Hrs**

-Así que… Yo quería hacerle una pregunta Doctor Reid…- Aquella rareza de la naturaleza, trajeada en ropa de enfermera habló

El paciente en la cama parecía estar analizando el hecho de estar sufriendo una alucinación. Tal vez pensaba que el golpe le había distorsionado la percepción….

_**¡Realmente era una tragedia griega darse cuenta que era cierto que podía haber en el mundo una mujer tan fea!**_

_¡Vaya por Dios!_ , pensé observándolo todo desde mi escritorio

- .. Ya que eres Doctor y todo eso… - A juzgar por el salto que el pobre chico dio en la cama, la _cosa _con ropa blanca le interrumpió la charla que mantenía consigo mismo -¿Podrías darme una recomendación para contrarrestar las pulgas de mi perro?-

El paciente la observó consternado, miró a la mujer rubia colorida que tenía al lado y luego al resto de _su familia_ que estaba dispersa por todos lados – Pero… Pero… ¡No soy esa clase de DOC-TOR!- El hombre de pelo largo, sucio y despeinado, finalmente habló

Y el viejo con el ojo medio cerrado, escondió la boca detrás de la mano antes de escabullirse del cubículo de observación.

...:*:…..

**17.33 Hrs**

_Un par de horas y varias evaluaciones médicas después…._

-Te vas a ir conmigo, ¡Genio!- Habló el moreno

-¡De ninguna manera!- Amenazó la rubia con anteojos y camiseta multicolor –Me lo llevo yo… ¡Si se va contigo se podría medio matar!-

-¡Estará mejor atendido en mi mansión!- Refunfuñó el barbudo

-Mi marido le puede echar un ojo- Conspiró la morena- ¡Me lo llevaré yo!-

-¿Será que alguien me permite opinar?- Preguntó el flacucho desorientado

-¡Cállate Reid!- El hombre de cabello negro que llevaba al niño rubio de pelo corto dormido en un hombro le dio al paciente una mirada ceñuda de advertencia- Y los demás… ¡Ya dejen de pelear!- Exigió

-¡Se viene a casa con nosotros!- La rubia más delgada se había alzado en armas. Agarró la silla de rueda donde estaba confinado el chico golpeado, le acomodó en el regazo al pequeño rubio de pelo largo y comenzó a empujar hasta el estacionamiento –¡De esto me encargo yo!-

…..:*:…..

_**Y así fue como el grupo ruidoso había dejado la sala de urgencia, el pobre paramédico que había acudido a la cancha de softball del FBI, se escurrió al frente del edificio y soltó un suspiro…**_

_¡Que de gente loca hay en ese equipo!..._Se dijo…

_.:*:._

_La familia es un grupo donde tú eres protagonista_

_.:*:._

…..

REFERENCIAS

(*)**Mythbusters** (**Cazadores de mitos**): Es un programa de TV norteamericano/Australiano transmitido por Discovery Channel y protagonizado por los especialistas en efectos especiales: Adam Savage y Jamie Hyneman, apoyados por Tory Belleci, Grant Imahara y Kari Byron, quienes usan sus conocimientos y habilidades para poner a prueba la veracidad de las leyendas, mitos populares y otras creencias sometiéndolas al método científico para desmitificarlos o comprobarlos.

(*) Penélope García en el episodio Penélope S03E9/10 comentó que Dave Bowie quizás era Dios porque cuando iba en la ambulancia ella sólo podía escuchar la canción Héroes en su mente.

(*) Inning, Coach, Infield Hit: son términos de beisbol para determinar los períodos de juego, el entrenador y los hits logrados dentro del diamante.

Se hace referencia a los Yankees de NY por ser el equipo favorito de Peter Burke, personaje protagónico de la serie "Ladrón de guante blanco", o por su título original White Collars.


	11. LO QUE SOY

**_.:*Reflexiones de una mente brillante*:._**

_.:*:._

_Yo sólo amo una cosa: Hacer bien lo que tengo que hacer_

_Jean Anouilh_

_.:*:._

Algunas veces vuelvo a plantearme la misma pregunta que me hice la noche después que perdí el vuelo de New Orleans a Galveston…

_¿Podré alejarme alguna vez de éste trabajo?_

Desde luego que me he vuelto un poco menos neurótico con los años, y creo que podría definirme como alguien resistente al cambio. Bueno, no es que me sienta orgulloso por ello, pero con una vida como la mía… Siento que debo aferrarme a algo para poder sobrevivir…

Sobrevivir…

Después que pasó lo de Hankel… Un largo tiempo después… Cuando volví a poner mi cabeza en su _puesto_… Solía preguntarme por qué no recogía mis cosas y me pasaba al sector privado, de seguro que hallaría un mejor puesto de trabajo y un atractivo paquete de salario.

Pasaba horas analizando los pro y los contra de renunciar, y sólo regresaba al punto de partida… ¿Cómo podría irme después de todo lo que he visto?... He visto las víctimas, su sufrimiento, su necesidad de un cierre, tal vez respuestas… ¡Demonios!... He sido una víctima lo mismo que todas las caras anónimas que colocamos sobre el tablón de consultas.

Por supuesto… Todos los días podría fingir que no pasa nada o intentar actuar con aire de suficiencia pensando en que podremos parar las desgracias a tiempo: Pero hemos perdido en la lucha a amigos, colegas y seres queridos…

_Elle… Sarah… Gideon… Haely… Emily… Maeve… Strauss_

Y bueno, cuando voy a la cama… Cuando hemos cogido al menos a uno, pienso que he hecho todo el bien que podía por un día, y a veces eso es suficiente… O por lo menos, eso es lo que hay…

Entonces me vuelvo a plantear la misma cuestión: _¿Podré alejarme alguna vez de éste trabajo?_

Y es cuando me llega un instante de claridad: Si pude salvar sólo a uno, sumado a todos los demás…

La respuesta es clara… ¡No!, no podría dejar de hacerlo… Esto es lo que soy y no sé cómo ser alguien mas.

_.:*:._

_Lo que hago es importante, porque estoy cambiando un día de mi vida por ello._

_Hugh Mulligan_

_.:*:._


	12. SIN PENSARLO

_.:*:._

_Siempre he sentido que el verdadero privilegio, alivio y consuelo de la amistad, consiste en no tener que dar explicaciones_

_.:*:._

Aaron Hotchner se encontraba de pie junto a uno de los coches patrulla que respaldaron la redada en la que se detuvo al sospechoso. Parecía en control, su rostro, de un inexpresivo habitual, su mirada severa. Seguía desde lejos el camino que andaba el genio de su equipo, tendría que hablar con él acerca de los acontecimientos sucedidos en la escena criminal.

Un oficial de la policía local había terminado la entrevista al Doctor Reid quien permanecía sentado el filo de la compuerta trasera del carro de urgencias. Derek Morgan se le había acercado a comprobar el trabajo de sutura que el paramédico realizaba en el hombro de su joven colega.

- ¿Todo bien niño bonito?- Le preguntó el moreno con la preocupación desbordada

-¡¿Qué?! – Reid levantó la cabeza, parecía un poco aturdido – ¡Sí!… Creo que sí- Asintió lentamente

-¿Estás seguro? Porque lo que estoy viendo desde aquí es el pequeño desastre en que te metiste- Morgan señaló con el dedo la gran cantidad de puntos de sutura que ahora adornaban el antebrazo de Reid –A veces pienso que eres masoquista- Se sonrió

Reid protestó con el malestar que le causó la última puntada. Había rehusado a los anestésicos y lo que siguió fue una atención primaria "a puro dolor".

En cuanto el auxiliar de la medicina soltó el agarre, el hombre herido se estremeció y perdió un poco de color. Derek Morgan se apuró en acortar la distancia entre ambos y lo sostuvo por los hombros para evitar que cayera de cabeza sobre el asfalto.

-¡Tranquilo muchacho!- Le dijo el agente de piel canela, mientras el paramédico le indicó que se tumbara de espaldas

-¡Estoy bien!- Refunfuñó el listillo

Morgan negó con la cabeza y colocó una mano por encima del pecho de Reid para asegurarse que no haría un nuevo intento de ponerse de pie.

-_Einstein_, ¿podrías explicarme qué fue lo que pasó allá abajo?- Lo interrogó señalando hacía el sótano donde se produjo la detención

-Yo... No lo sé exactamente- Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo- Realmente no pude avisar ni pedir refuerzos- Murmuró y se retorció – Si usaba el canal privado podía venderle mi posición- Hizo varias respiraciones profundas antes de abrir los ojos con cierta dificultad –Necesitaba el elemento sorpresa-

-Eso que te dio es lo que yo llamo un _subidón_ de adrenalina- Derek comentó con tono de guasa

-No tenía opciones Derek, tenía que actuar sin pensar- Reid intentó explicar, era difícil describir sus acciones cuando habían obedecido enteramente a sus instintos

Morgan examinó al joven por un momento antes de relevarlo de su agarra y sentarse a un lado de la plataforma en la que estaba recostado - Se sintió bien, ¿no?- Levantó las cejas y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa fanfarrona

- Si me preguntas por cómo me siento con el hecho de haber capturado al sospechoso de mi cuenta… La respuesta es sí… Se sintió por un momento impresionante – El fantasma de una sonrisa encendió el rostro del chico – Pero si me preguntas por el disparo que me dio el sospecho por haber actuado como un loco- Reid cabeceó una negativa y puso por encima de sus ojos el brazo bueno

Con un poco de diversión en la cara, Morgan estabilizó a su amigo para que se sentara -Lo hiciste bien, Reid. Muy bien – Lo dijo en serio, antes de sonreír de nuevo – Pero para la próxima recuerda que soy el especialista en las palizas y en patear puertas... Tú mejor te quedas con los libros y los mapas-

- ¡No te preocupes!- Reid respondió rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa – Tengo memoria fotográfica y te aseguro que de esto no me voy a olvidar-

-He negociado con Hotch que regresemos directo a nuestras casas- Rossi caminó delante del par de agentes- El papeleo quedará para mañana- Aseguró observando de cerca la cara de Spencer Reid

-Eso suena perfecto para mí- Contestó Morgan poniéndose en pie –Pero creo que Clooney estará un poco confundido ahora que ha pasado varios días en casa, conmigo… Ya sabes, estoy empezando a cree que él piensa que no es mi perro, sino el cachorrito del caramelito de mi vecina…-

-Tratándose de un caramelito- Completó el veterano – A mí también me gustaría que me cuidara como a hace con tu perro… Aunque sea una vez-

Reid los miró desconcertado. Rossi y Morgan compartieron unas sonrisas vivarachas. Y se marcharon.

_.:*:._

_Creo que soy una persona de una sola obsesión,_

_que apuesta por la amistad, por la lealtad, por la fidelidad_


End file.
